Attack of the Fifty-Foot Petra
by JHolleworth
Summary: Glad to finally be back in Beacontown after a month away from their friends, Jesse and Petra settle back and readjust to their daily lives with nothing to worry about. But that all changes again when Ivor accidentally gives Petra a growth potion as part of her breakfast...
1. Feels Good To Be Back

**_Chapter 1: Feels Good To Be Back_**

————

"Come on, Petra, wait up!" Jesse panted as he started to run out of breath along with Lluna, his newly adopted pet llama.

Petra let out a playful laugh as she watched the brunette put his hands on his knees and pant like a tired dog. "Don't give up now, slowcoach!" The tough tomboy giggled, helping Jesse up by pulling his hand. "We're nearly back at Beacontown! I bet everyone there has missed us while we were busy having all sorts of crazy adventures!"

Petra urged Jesse and Lluna to keep up as she began to run towards the giant red gates again. Her fiery red hair started blowing in the wind while her black boots thumped on the stone pathway.

"Petra, slow down!" Jesse shouted, holding onto Lluna's back in an attempt to make the white llama keep up with him.

Again, Petra giggled when she saw how tired Jesse and Lluna were. "Why would I slow down, Jesse?" She laughed. "The gates are just over there!" Petra pointed to the big red doors behind her with her thumb.

"Me and Lluna have been running at your pace all day, Petra..." Jesse sighed, looking down at his feet. "You think you can slow down and give us a break?"

"Just take my hand, Jesse. We're not too far away from Beacontown now." The excited redhead laughed, lending out her hand for her boyfriend to latch onto.

Jesse placed his warm hand in Petra's and their fingers intertwined, which caused the loveable brunette's cheeks to heat up and turn red as he gave her a happy grin.

Petra simply giggled at how much of a tomato Jesse was becoming and touched his nose, causing him to laugh a bit. "Oh, Jesse..." Petra sighed in joy. "Things such as your adorable attitude just never change, do they?"

"It's always for the best, my dear Petra..." Jesse giggled as he cupped Petra's cheeks in his warm hands.

"Awww, Jesse..." Petra cooed, wrapping her arms around Jesse's torso and melting into him like he was a human radiator.

Lluna let out a grunt and shifted her head over to the giant red gates before these two lovers. Petra could see that Lluna was probably getting impatient and wanted to set foot in Beacontown again. Seeing as how they had hit the road for a month now, she couldn't blame her.

"Heheh... Sorry, Lluna. We know you're quite sick of the outside world by now." Petra laughed, rubbing the top of her white furry head. The warrior then broke the hug between her and Jesse to start running off to the gates again.

"Hurry up, Jesse! Last one there's a lonely puppy!" Petra hollered as he and Lluna desperately tried to keep up with her.

"Petra, slow down!" Jesse panted, placing his hands on Lluna's back. "You know we can't run as fast as you anymore!"

Seriously, it was so much fun for Petra to mess around with Jesse when he was tired. She knew he couldn't be angry at her since she was his girlfriend and all, and since Jesse doesn't seem to mind what she does by the time she's finished messing with him, Petra's always considered stuff like this in the name of good fun.

 _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!_

Those were the consecutive sounds Petra's knee-long black boots made on the stone path and wooden bridge. Her feet touching the ground in such a satisfying manner, the birds chirping in the sky... it was like beautiful music to the tomboyish girl's delicate ears.

Petra screeched to a halt when she was right in front of the big red gates separating them from Beacontown. Jesse and Lluna dragged themselves up the bridge and began to groan, their legs not being able to take anymore. If Petra didn't know any better about how much sleep Jesse had last night, she would've thought he started developing bags under his emerald eyes, that's how out of breath he was right now.

"Petra..." He panted, collapsing to his knees and rolling down the bridge over to me. "Why couldn't you have slowed down...?"

"Come on Jesse, I thought you were interested in a race back to Beacontown!" Petra beamed at him, her pink cheeks gladly heating up.

Jesse panted as he laid down on the stone ground, exhausting from trying to keep up with the athletic girl. "That was before you started to overtake us by like ten miles..." He sighed.

The giant red gates started to open up with a loud creak, and Petra helped Jesse get back up on his feet as he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. To say the least, he wasn't exactly able to get as much daily exercise as the slim and versatile redhead.

Jesse and Petra were greeted back to Beacontown with an eruption of loud cheering and clapping from a large crowd of citizens, with Lukas and Radar in front of them. "Welcome home, Jesse and Petra!" Radar shrieked in excitement, getting all giddy as his feet jumped on the spot. The brown-skinned intern and blonde-haired man ran over to them and gave both Petra and Jesse a friendly handshake.

"Welcome back, guys." Lukas smiled, grabbing a blank book and pen out of his pockets. "How was your time away from Beacontown?"

"Oh, it was an absolute blast, Lukas!" Petra proudly boasted. "You would not believe the big adventures that me and Jesse got ourselves into! We rescued a chicken and its egg who were stuck in a deep corner of a ravine, we got into a huge fight with ghasts in the Nether like we always used to do..."

"Yeah, and we ended up smuggling in a makeshift cave for a day." Jesse laughed.

"Jesse!" Petra barked in embarrassment. It's like he was deliberately trying to make her blush whenever he mentioned them hugging or kissing each other when they were alone.

Lukas and Radar let out a small laugh when they saw how red Petra's cheeks were thanks to Jesse's addition to the list of things they did last month. "But, just... wow, Petra!" Radar gasped. "That all sounded like a lot of fun! Did you miss us?"

"Oh, I missed you guys more than ever!" The love-filled girl replied, embracing Radar with her open arms and giving the cute teen a big hug. The brown boy let out an adorable giggle and melted into Petra's warm chest. "I know things have changed since the New Order of the Stone disbanded, but that doesn't mean we still can't be good friends. Look at Jesse. He promised to follow me wherever I go after we made Romeo realise the errors of his ways, and he never backed down on his word." Petra let go of Radar and broke the hug. He was practically wearing an adorable grin on his face when he separated from her.

"So what happened here when we were gone, Radar?" Jesse asked him, placing his hand on the intern's shoulder.

"Haha! A lot has happened ever since you and Petra left, Jesse!" Radar giggled, jumping up and down in excitement again. "Oh, it's so good to have you guys back! I missed you so much!" Radar quickly wrapped his arms around Jesse's torso. It was always so typical of Radar to give them a hug whenever they left for more than five hours.

"Heheh... I missed you, Radar." Jesse laughed, pushing Radar away from him. "How did being the mayor of Beacontown for a month treat you?"

"Well, everyone's been on their best behaviour after you saved us from being bedrocked in..." Radar started, checking behind him to see the civilians walking around minding their own business. "At first, everyone kinda questioned why you made me their temporary mayor, but when they found out I was just as fit for the job as you were, I was quite literally welcomed with open arms every morning, afternoon and evening!"

"Wow. Were you popular with some of the ladies here, Radar?" Petra giggled, tickling his cheek a bit.

He let out a cute giggle, backing away from Petra's gloved fingers. "Uhhh... Nell and I have sorta been dating if that counts..." He said, blushing and scratching his glowing cheeks.

"Whoa! You're really becoming a big boy, aren't you?" Petra asked the brown intern, this time tickling his nose.

"Petra, please!" He hollered and let out tears of joy as he backed away from her tickling fingers again. "We don't even know that much about each other yet! Anyway, what else has happened here, you ask? Well..." Radar seemed to kick the ground a bit as he reached into his pocket and opened a scrunched-up piece of paper. "After you and Jesse left Beacontown, I received this letter from Aiden."

"What did he say?" Jesse smiled, wanting to know what Aiden's letter said.

"Dear Jesse..." Radar started to read off of the white sheet of paper. "I am really sorry for treating you and your friends like worthless slimeballs in the past. I should've never done that. And even though I personally think that Petra's a better match for you anyway, my despicable behaviour annoyed her so much to the point where she dumped me. I know I've already redeemed myself in Petra's eyes by helping her locate Ivor's shrinking antidote, but if you're reading this letter, I just want you to know that if you feel the same way about me, please invite me to Beacontown and give me another chance. I promise to never give you any trouble ever again. Aiden." The intern scrunched the letter up and put it back in his pocket.

"Mmmmm..." Jesse mumbled, grinning as if he was proud of Aiden's newfound positive attitude. "Good to know that Aiden's turning over a new leaf now. I think a visit to Beacontown might be a great idea to know the new him better."

"Oh wait! We got another one!" Radar squeaked, checking his pocket again to take out another scrunched-up letter. "It really gave me the creeps though... maybe it's from an evil person you met sometime?" He opened it up and handed it over to Jesse for read. Jesse's smile dropped and his face turned pale when he planted his emerald eyes on the second letter.

"Look out... W.P." Jesse read out loud, turning the letter around for Petra to look at. The first two words almost took up the whole page, and this person had written everything in a frightening colour of blood red. There wasn't even anything that most people normally use in their letters. No "Dear Sir or Madam", no "Love, whoever this is from", nothing.

"Who's W.P.?" Petra asked, gazing closer at the lackluster message.

"W.P..." Jesse murmured, bringing his face closer to the tiny red initials. "I-Isn't that the White Pumpkin?"

"Cassie Rose is back? Seriously?" Lukas joined in, grabbing onto the letter and analysing it with Jesse. "How though? There's no way she could've escaped. Sure, she was stuck in the Portal Chamber, but she had no Ender Pearls left and was surrounded by all those Endermites!"

"Ahh, it's probably just an empty threat..." Jesse shrugged, scrunching up the letter and throwing it behind him. "I honestly doubt she had anything left when she fell into that space with the Endermites."

"What if she actually means it though?" Radar shivered, his knees wobbling like jelly. "Even if the odds are highly unlikely, what if this Cassie Rose person actually invades Beacontown and tries to kill everyone? I don't want another repeat of Romeo's attack on the city..."

"Don't worry, Radar." Jesse reassured the brown intern, placing his hand on Radar's shoulder. "If you weren't around to see a bad guy for yourself, chances are you're never ever going to meet that person in your life. You don't have anything to worry about, little buddy."

"T-Thanks, Jesse." Radar sighed, his cute grin returning as he hugged Jesse again.

"Haha... You sure do love hugging people, don't you, Radar?" Jesse asked him, wrapping his arms around Radar's torso and nuzzling into his black hair.

"I don't think I can help it. It's just become an uncontrollable habit of mine." Radar giggled when he broke the hug and played with his burning cheekbones.

"Oh, Radar..." Petra laughed, fondling his hair with her knuckles when felt like iron. "You're still as cute as you've ever been."

"Hehe... Stop it, Petra... You're making me blush..." Radar snickered and put his hand over his white shiny set of teeth.

"Come on, guys." Jesse smiled as he pat Radar on the back and began to take him to the Order Hall. "Let's all settle back into the Order Hall..."

————

The sun was down and the sky was completely black now, and Lukas was with Petra and Jesse in the Order Hall, pacing back and forth as he continued to write his next fantastic novel about the rather unlikely but dynamic duo.

"The ginger girl challenged the tired brunette to a race the moment they saw the giant red gates in front of them..." Lukas proclaimed, writing every word he said in his book. "Although Jesse and his pet llama were almost exhausted, Petra, who felt her hair breezing in the wind as her boots thumped on the stone pathway, felt like she could keep going for another ten miles or so. Noticing how tired Jesse and Lluna were, Petra grabbed her boyfriend by the hand, making him able to keep up with the speedy redhead. And the moment those familiar big gates opened up, the adventuring couple were welcomed back with an explosion of loud cheers and claps from hundreds of people. After a good month of exploring what lied outside of Beacontown, Jesse and Petra looked each other in the eyes and shared a deep, passionate kiss, making the audience's hearts melt as they all screamed in joy like the massive fans they were. The end." Lukas finally closed his book and looked it with pride written on his face. "So what do you guys think? Was I able to capture your hearts with the amount of detail I put into your great adventures?"

"I like it, Lukas." The hot female warrior smiled at him, standing up from her spot on the stairs. "Even though we had no particular goal in mind during our month-long trek, you sure know how to engage your readers by giving us a villain to fight near the end of the book. There's also no doubt in my mind that the scenes where we're hugging and kissing each other will be enough to make the... shippers... squeal and wake their neighbours."

"Yeah, what Petra said." Jesse added in, standing up too. "It's amazing how we can give you some sort of material to work with and let you expand upon that with scenes and characters that we didn't run into in reality."

"Ehh... I dunno... I thought it was kinda boring myself..." Axel groaned, leaning back on the stairs.

"That's because you fell asleep halfway through the book, you dummy!" Olivia barked, nudging Axel's arm with her elbow.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm just not the kind of guy who would rather have someone read a book to me than read it myself." Axel replied, rubbing the spot where Olivia nudged him. Petra and Jesse let out a small laugh when they saw Axel rubbing his elbow.

Petra sat down on the stairs and looked over to Radar who just seemed casually smile at Lukas. "What did you think, Radar?" She asked him.

"I really liked it!" Radar squealed, kicking his feet in the air. "Haha, you two were so cute together when you were hugging and sleeping in the cave!"

"Haha... Well, good to know you're another proud shipper to add to the crowd." Petra replied, blushing as she nuzzled his black locks again. Radar giggled when he felt Petra's hand running through his hair.

After a few seconds, Radar began to close his eyes and yawn in his hand. The little guy was most likely ready for bed at this point. "Good night, you guys. I can't wait to see what you'll get up to in the morning." Radar mumbled as he began to walk to his bedroom and smack his lips.

"We should probably follow suit, huh, Petra?" Jesse asked, looking at the watch on his arm. "I didn't even notice it was 11 o'clock until now."

"Yeah..." Petra yawned, closing her brown chocolate eyes for a bit. "Taking a month away from Beacontown just to explore all kinds of different places can really have a impact on how tired you get..."

"Do you want me to take you to your room, my little angel?" Jesse questioned, playing with Petra's cheeks.

"No thanks, Jesse..." She answered, yawning again. "I still know the layout of this place all too well..."

————

Jesse had followed Petra to her bedroom where she took off her signature outfit and put on her navy blue pyjamas. Letting out another yawn for what felt like the hundredth time to her, Petra slowly crawled onto the white mattress of her bed and put the long red blanket under her body.

Petra yawned again when she tossed and turned to look Jesse right in his vibrant green eyes. How many times was she going to yawn before she finally went to sleep?

"Well, Jesse..." Petra said, smacking her warm cherry lips. "Feels good to be back in Beacontown, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It does feel good to be back here, Petra." Jesse replied, crouching down to make contact with Petra's lovely brown eyes. "Don't get me wrong, going on all these crazy adventures with you was good and all, but I always missed our daily lifestyle back in Beacontown..."

"Even though my life wasn't as exciting as it used to be after we broke up as heroes, I'm glad I can still turn to you to make me happy, Jesse." The blushing tomboy beamed at him, bringing his head close to hers for a kiss. Their lips made contact and they both closed their eyes to sink into it. Jesse climbed onto the bed next to where Petra was laying down. They wrapped their legs and arms around each other as the room was filled with sounds of lip-to-lip smooching. By the time they both needed air, they opened their eyes and broke the kiss, leaving behind a trail of saliva where their lips met. Jesse and Petra both were smiling and giggling at each other and their cheeks were blazing hot.

Petra yawned again and let her head sink into the white plushy pillow on her mattress. "Good night, Jesse..." She sighed as Jesse got up and went for the door.

"Good night, Petra." He replied before flipping the switch to turn off the lamp above the woman that matters the most to him. "Sleep tight." He then left the tired redhead to sleep in peace.

As the lids for Petra's brown eyes finally weighed down and everything turned to black, she lost the will to control her body as she let out a final yawn and went to sleep in Beacontown for the first time in a month.


	2. The Gigantic Beauty

**_Chapter 2: The Gigantic Beauty_**

————

The sun came shining through Petra's open window, and that's when she groggily opened her chocolate eyes and woke up, stretching her back with a loud yawn. The sleepy tomboy smacked her lips as she got out of bed and took off her navy blue pyjamas to make way for her blue striped bandana, navy blue shirt, black pirate vest, busty shorts and leather combat boots. Admiring herself in a nearby mirror, she struck a somewhat sexy pose as she crossed my right leg behind her left and placed her hands on both curvy sides of her torso.

"Looking good and attractive as always, Petra." She told herself before her door was opened with a crack by Ivor, who was holding a food tray in his hands.

"Good morning, Petra!" The elderly alchemist exclaimed.

"Hey, Ivor." Petra greeted him with a smile. "Brought me breakfast this morning, have you?"

"Yes! I wanted to make sure to keep you fit so I decided to give you apples and bread!" He replied, placing the tray by Petra's black boots.

"Are you assuming that Jesse treated me to nothing but junk food for a month?" She laughed.

"Of course not, Petra!" Ivor giggled back, running his hand through his beard. "Why would he? I'm really sure Jesse wouldn't want you to eat all of that unhealthy stuff and go out of shape." The girl simply guffawed at Ivor's joking response.

"I also brought a drink to keep you hydrated. Take your time, girl!" Ivor then walked out of Petra's room, closing the door behind him as the redhead proceeded to sit down on the bed with her very own alchemist breakfast.

She took a red apple in her hand and proceeded to take big bites out of it, crunching the hard pieces with her teeth to break them into smaller pieces and swallowing them down her throat with a gulp.

"Mmmm... Delicious..." Petra sighed, rubbing her tummy a bit as she began to eat the bread next. Much like the apple, she used my teeth to break it to smaller pieces so she could swallow them down without choking.

By the time Petra had ate all the apples and bread that Ivor had given her, she noticed that the drink he supplied her with started to glow pink and red...

"Huh...?" Petra muttered in confusion, picking the potion up and examining the strange liquid. It continued to change between those two colours the more she stared at it with her own eyes. She was quite curious to see what it would taste like, being the brave adventurer she was and all, but it still didn't look like your average bottle of water to her...

"Well, no harm in trying it, I guess..." The gullible woman shrugged, popping the cork off and downing the beverage through her mouth. She swallowed the glowing liquid and... nothing happened. It just tasted like average, everyday water to her...

Petra wiped the liquid away from her lips with her sleeve, but then she started to feel something akin to tingling needles all over her body.

"Ow!" Petra let out a groan of pain, fell off her bed and onto the ground. She also felt her feet moving around in her boots, and they ended up ripping straight through the black leather along with her matching long socks!

"What the...?" She gasped in shock, the rest of her clothes continuing to rip off. Her navy blue shirt was torn off in two and exposed her black bra, which gladly refused to come off much to the redhead's relief. Petra's black pirate vest also fell off and her shorts were gashed to pieces, revealing her black panties. And then when she saw that her head was nearly touching the roof, that's when it hit her! Ivor must've given Petra a growth potion!

"Stop! Please!" The frightened girl screamed, her blue striped bandana forcefully being split in half as she continued to grow until her head banged against the roof, which forced her to crouch. But Petra's head ended up crashing through the roof as she kept growing anyway. She couldn't help but gasp in fear at how big she was becoming, and she looked down at her feet to see that they were the only part of her body that actually remained inside her bedroom. The titanic tomboy finally stopped growing when her head seemed to nearly touch the clouds in the blue sky, and all the ant-sized citizens in Beacontown looked up at this hulking female wearing nothing but a black bra and panties, screaming and running away in fear.

"Hey guys, wait!" Petra shouted in a deep tone. She quickly placed her hands over her mouth, shocked to believe how that sentence was just delivered. Her voice was now deeper and more booming, much like the giants she saw in many shows and movies were.

Jesse and his friends came running out of the Order Hall and they all looked up at the now giant fiery redhead.

"Petra! What happened to you?!" Jesse exclaimed. "How did you become so gigantic?!"

"Jesse, I don't know!" Her deep voice boomed in fear, shivering all over the place and accidentally destroying the area around her big feet. Stammering in anxiety, Petra jumped down to the ground from where she was, and ended up creating a massive earthquake when her giant bare feet hit the quartz road and crushed the purple octopus out of water.

"Look out!" Jesse screamed and pushed his friends away as Petra's big feet crushed the poor inanimate octopus.

The ginormous woman gasped and raised her foot to see that the purple octopus built by Nell was destroyed and buried into her huge footprint in the road. "I'm sorry!" She shouted at Nell in that same deep tone again.

"My purple octopus! No!" Nell screamed, running over to the remains of her build and crying as she sank to the ground. "This is all your fault, you big mean giant!"

"But I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, Nell!" Petra replied in fear, backing away from the tiny blonde surfer gal the more she stared at her with anger in her ocean blue eyes.

Radar screamed in fear when Petra began to reverse and close in on the frightened brown intern and his friends. Her huge feet boomed and banged when they were planted on the ground, which caused Jesse and everyone else to jump up in the air.

"Ah! Mrs. Giant Petra, please don't eat me!" Radar squealed, hiding his face into the ground.

Petra crouched down on her knees and reached her hand out to Jesse's gang...

Radar gasped and started panicking when he saw Petra's giant hand reach out to grab him...

"No no no no no no, spare me, Petra! You don't want to eat me! I'd taste horrible!" Radar screamed again, only to see that she actually reached out to grab Jesse. The intern sighed in relief, but the green-eyed brunette screamed in terror the moment her big hand wrapped itself around the tiny man.

"Oh no! That evil giantess is going to eat Jesse!" Stacy yelled, pulling out her bow and arrow. "You're not going to have our mayor for dinner!" The arrow was fired, and the silver tip dug deep into Petra's leg.

"Ow!" The humongous woman screamed, dropping Jesse and hopping on one leg as she attempted to take the sharp arrow out of her leg.

Petra collapsed to the ground, accidentally crushing Ivor's house under her plushy bum. She pulled the arrow in her leg out and screamed in pain, getting back up off the ground.

The giant girl sighed in relief, happy to get the arrow out of her skin, but then she noticed the remains of Ivor's house right behind her. She gasped and stared at the rubble that was once Ivor's greatest creation and home.

"My house!" Ivor yelled, running to the pile of broken stone next to my feet. "No! Why?! And my shrink formula was in there as well!"

Petra stammered in fear again and began to run away from where she had accidentally crushed two landmarks in one minute. Her huge feet boomed as everyone started to scream, running away to ensure they wouldn't get crushed under her dirty soles and into the ground.

"Petra, stop!" Jesse screamed. But it was too late. The kaiju-sized redhead was absolutely terrorised at her actions and saw herself as a monster.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Stacy shouted, getting ready to shoot Petra in her knee this time. She gasped and skidded to a halt when she saw Stacy prepare to shoot her.

"Stacy, no!" Stampy yelled, pushing Stacy to her left, but Stacy's grip on the string was released and the arrow ended up digging into Petra's knee anyway.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" The towering female hollered in pain, hopping around to take the arrow out of her knee. By the time the long, pointy dart was taken out, a small amount of blood started to drip out where she was hit. "Ow..."

Petra continued to limp away from everyone, this time with a desire to get away from Stacy, but more angry citizens began to gang up around her feet, like ants ready to nibble around them.

"Kill the beast!" Someone yelled pointing at the poor limping giantess, causing everyone else to unscathe their swords and ready their bows.

"No no, you guys have got it all wrong!" Petra screamed, jumping over them as her big feet shook the ground. "I'm not a monster! I'm Petra!"

"Nonsense! You're nothing but an evil, destructive giantess who plans to reduce Beacontown to ashes and eat every last innocent person here!" Their leader scowled back at her.

"Guys, stop! Don't hurt her!" Jesse shouted, running in to stop everyone from attacking Petra.

"Why the hell shouldn't we hurt her?!" The irate commander exploded at Jesse. "Watch this evil giant ginger girl eat us all when we spare her!"

"I won't eat you guys! I'm not a cannibal!" Petra hastily replied, beginning to feel big beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. "Besides, I just had breakfast!" But unfortunately, her stomach started to gurgle and growl loud enough for the whole town to hear. "What gives?!" Petra said in her head. Was apples and bread really not enough to keep her well fed?!

"You see, Jesse?! This is a prime example of a giant monster who's blatantly lying just to make us feel comfortable around her until she stabs us in the back!" The bitter leader scowled, driving his iron blade into one of her black toenails!

The giant tomboy squealed as loud as she could when the sword sank into her toenail, and everyone put their hands over their ears as all the nearby glass next to Petra was destroyed. "My toe, my toe!" She winced, taking the weapon out of her toe. "Owwww..." Petra got back up on her feet, and she started to cry and let tears of sorrow out.

"Petra, don't cry just because you've upset these guys!" Jesse said. "You're not the evil monster they think you are!"

"No, Jesse..." The sobbing giantess cried, her huge tears falling down her cheeks and splashing on the ground like atom bombs, which everyone in their vicinity tried to dodge in order to avoid getting wet. "These guys are right about me... I am a monster..." Petra began to run off towards the red gates, just barely planting her feet under the angry mob of citizens. They were only saved by the fact that they were small compared to Petra. The curves of her giant soles passed right over them.

"Petra, come back!" Jesse waved at the giant redhead. But Petra didn't want to run back into that fray. Not after she destroyed Nell's purple octopus and Ivor's house... She even left behind an absolute mess of her footprints in the ground! Why would she come running back to Jesse after the only thing she managed to prove to everyone was how much of a horrible giant she was?

The running woman continued to cry as she demolished the wooden bridge in front of her and kicked a huge hole in the big red gates with her feet.

"Petra, you can't just run away like this!" Lukas screamed from behind her, but she still didn't want to come back to Beacontown after all of that...

————

When Jesse's world-famous city was no longer in Petra's view, she stopped running and took a hard right into a forest. The giantess with red hair looked down at her feet and sniffled, her tears still refusing to stop leaking out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Petra weeped. "But I'm afraid this is for the best... I don't have a good place in society thanks to what the giant me has just done..."

Petra's huge looming feet banged all the way through the forest, and the animals ran away from them in fear. She couldn't blame them... she would gladly run away from herself too if she could.

"I guess I really am a monster..." That was all Petra proceeded to tell herself as she walked out of the forest and towards a nearby mountain. Still sniffling and letting out tears, the crying giantess laid down on the blanket of grass.

"Well Petra, whether you like it or not, the outside world is gonna be your new home from now on..." She cried, rubbing her tears away with her hands. "And this field of grass will be your new bed..."

The sniffling redhead with knees the size of forest trees suddenly heard chirping next to her on the tall mountain, and she looked to her right to see a red parrot taking flight from the highest peak and landing on Petra's belly, right next to her exposed navel. The small bird looked up and chirped at the looming giantess, and she let it go for a ride on her open hand and up to her sniffling face.

"Hello, Mr. Parrot..." Petra winced, trying not to choke up at her own words. "Have you ever felt like you're this huge, misunderstood monster just because you grew fifty feet tall and made a few mistakes?"

The parrot replied with chirps she couldn't understand, but she had to assume he probably couldn't relate since he ever drank a growth potion before.

"I'm not saying you need to have been through that to understand where I'm coming from..." Petra replied, calming down and turning off her waterworks a bit. "But seeing everyone turn on me after I grew to this size and accidentally destroyed a few buildings... it just pains me to see them treat me like I'm this evil monster who only wishes to make a mess out of cities and eat everyone..."

The brightly coloured bird responded with sympathetic chirps and flew up into the giant girl's auburn hair, sitting down in it as if to proclaim it his nest.

"Haha... It's good to know you're not scared of me at least..." Petra giggled, standing up from the long blanket of grass. "Most people now would just take one look at me and scream 'Ah, help! It's an evil giantess who's come to destroy our homes and eat us all!' But... little do they know that I'm not that kind of giant. I'm a nice giant... a gentle giant... a giant who wishes to help people out and be passionate towards those who are living insects compared to me."

Petra's stomach started to growl again. She was still hungry. Maybe this is like what happened when she got shrunken. When she was tiny, her appetite decreased quite a lot, hence why she was never able to really finish anything. So maybe now she's going to have to eat a lot more food to keep herself well fed since she's so tall. After all, it's not like she could just eat a regular-sized meal when she was fifty feet tall and casually go on with her day.

"Come on, Mr. Parrot." Petra smiled at the vibrant bird, who flew over to her big finger and stood on it. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm really starving..."


	3. A Feast Fit For A Giantess

**_Chapter 3: A Feast Fit For A Giantess_**

————

With the newfound red parrot sitting peacefully on Petra's shoulder, she gave it a smile as her big feet stomped and banged through the grass. Petra looked behind her shoulder to see her huge footprints embedded into the soil. Since she no longer felt scared and over-dramatic about being fifty feet tall, seeing her giant tracks buried into the ground felt quite satisfying to say the least.

The breeze of the wind came through her toes and the blades of grass tickled her soles a bit... but Petra's stomach continued to growl and gurgle and she still had yet to find something that she could eat.

"Oh yeah! Maybe I should give you an actual name, huh, Mr. Parrot?" Petra asked the vibrant bird who chirped in her giant ear. "Should I call you Paulie?"

Shaking it's head in disagreement, the parrot let out angry chirps at her. Perhaps she shouldn't give him a name that's so basic.

"Einstein? I personally think you look like a pretty smart parrot."

The parrot shook it's head again, so maybe he didn't like to be named literally either.

"Chirpie?" Now she was really getting desperate to come up with good names for her new parrot.

It chirped very madly at her, shrugging down at her shoulder. What the heck was she supposed to name him then?!

"Well, how about..." Petra put her finger on her chin to think of a decent name for the small pet. "Crimson?" Smiling at the parrot with pride this time, she was almost certain that she picked the right name for it.

Seeming glad to have that name picked for him, Crimson flew up to the sky as he let out happy chirps and sat back down on Petra's shoulder.

"I'm glad you love that name, little buddy. Crimson it is." The giantess smiled at the happy bird as she stroked it's feathers with her giant index finger. Her stomach growled again. It was really getting desperate for something she could feed it...

"Man, I'm still unbelievably hungry..." Petra sighed, rubbing her gurgling tummy. She sat down on the grass and contemplated where she should go from here. Petra and Crimson had already gone through endless amounts of forests and her feet had gotten so dirty from walking on nothing but soil that it was almost ridiculous. Not to mention that her towering legs were exhausted and almost killing her by this point... "Hmmmm... I don't see anywhere to go from here. Do you, Crimson?"

The brightly-coloured parrot chirped at the giant redhead as if to say "No, I don't."

"Oh! I probably should've mentioned this but earlier, my name's Petra." She beamed at the bird sitting on her warm skin. "Hopefully we can get along like best friends until I have to get back to my normal size and say goodbye to you."

The cute bird smiled at Petra as she stood back up and began to walk around aimlessly again.

————

Petra had been walking with Crimson on her shoulder for half an hour, and her legs were about to give in and collapse at any moment. She was hot, exhausted, sweating all over her almost-naked body, and her stomach was growling very aggressively now.

"Just... please... give me something to eat already..." Petra panted before she saw a small village in front of her. Needless to say, she was extremely relieved to see a place that might have food for her. Obvious chances are the people living there might immediately attack her like she's this huge disgusting monster, but on the other hand...

"Hey! Maybe that village will have something for me to eat!" Petra beamed, pointing at it. That's when she happily ran over to the village, her giant feet creating massive tremors as she continued to make huge footprints in the soil I was running on.

Crimson chirped desperately in her ear, almost as if he was trying to say that he was against this idea.

"Oh come on, Crimson!" Petra laughed, looking back and forth between the village and her trail of footprints. "Aside from being seen as this big, evil giant woman again, what could possibly go wrong?"

Of course, just when she had to say that, the villagers, who all wore brown robes, turned around and saw this unknown gigantic redhead running towards their territory. They all let screams of terror as they ran back into their homes.

"Guys, don't run away from me! I'm not what you think!" Petra yelled after it was too late, skidding to a stop in front of their tiny stone well. "Guys? Come out, come out, wherever you are..." She carefully scanned the village to see that no-one was out in the open. "Come on, don't be scared! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Hurr hurrrrrr!" She heard a mumbling voice shout from behind her.

"Huh?" Petra muttered, quickly turning around to see two villagers holding their bows and aiming at her. They fired their arrows at her as fast as she turned to look at them and the tips ended up digging into the sides of her torso

"Owwwwww!"

Thanks to the pain of having such sharp tips dug into her skin, Petra tripped off of the small gravel road and accidentally destroyed the villagers' well under her colossal ass, which ended up making a splash on her panties. Struggling to get back up, she let out a cry of pain as she rubbed her head and Crimson let out a frightened chirp, flying off Petra's shoulder and up to the sky.

"Crimson, come back!" Petra screamed, watching the red parrot fly away from the action.

More villagers holding swords and bows began to circle around Petra, ready to make their moves on her if she did something wrong. Gasping and gulping in fear, Petra quickly laid her head back and waited for what they had to say to her. Her whole body felt like it really wanted to shake right now, despite how much she was trying to tell it not to.

"Hurr hurm hurr hurm, hurr hurm hurr hurr hurr hurm?!" A villager in pink robes (supposedly a priest) standing inbetween the titan's feet asked her.

Petra gulped once more and let beads of nervous sweat run down her forehead before I gave her response. Thank god she read all of Beacontown's books on Villagerese to understand their language completely...

"Uhh... A-hurr hurm hurr hurr hurr hurm" Petra said for "I'm just very hungry" in response to the priest's "Giant woman, what is your business here?!" question. But to her unfortunate dismay, Petra's stomach started growling again, which caused the surrounding villagers to become skeptical of her. They all gasped as the priest turned away from her and made dramatic gestures with his arms.

"You see, everyone?! This evil giantess has actually come here to eat us all!" The priest murmured in Villagerese. "Kill this monster before she can have us for dinner!"

Raising their swords and arrows to the sky, the villagers all let out ferocious battle cries and began to close in on Petra.

"No no no! Get away from me!" She screamed, darting up from the ground in a freak sweat and jumping out of the villager circle.

BOOM!

When both of her feet were firmly planted back on the ground, the whole world shook and every villager fell, getting covered in gravel. Petra started panting in shock as everyone got back up and wiped the gravel off their dirty clothes as they coughed.

"Vanquish this demon from our hometown!" The priest shouted again, urging the angry villagers on to pick up their weapons and hunt Petra down.

"Please, don't do this!" The fleeing giantess shrieked, backing away from the relentless mob. "Guys, I'm really not what you think I am! Whoa!" Petra ended up tripping butt first onto the gravel path, and she couldn't do anything but watch as the villagers rushed at her with their swords and bows. She quivered up, ready to embrace her death until...

"Hey! You all stay away from this poor giant woman!" She heard a young, feminine voice squeal. To her surprise, she was quite shocked to find that a little girl wearing green robes was willing to defend her from a mob of ruthless citizens like this. "What do you guys think you're doing? She only said she was hungry, and because her stomach growled, you all think she's going to eat you?! No! I can prove that she's a nice giant, and none of you meanie beanies can stop me!"

"Suzy! What did your mother tell you about arguing with people you don't know?!" The little girl's mother shouted as she grabbed her daughter by her skinny arm and scolded her. Suzy's mother was also wearing green robes to match the colour of her daughter's.

"Stop it, Mom!" Suzy yelled, breaking free of her mother's grip. "Mean people like you are the reason why this giant girl's scared of us! They all judged her unfairly!"

"Don't talk back to me like that, missy!" Suzy's mother snapped, grabbing her arm again. "Do you want me to send you to bed early?!"

"But you guys don't understand!" Suzy cried, trying to break free of her mother's tight grip but to no avail. "What if she's actually a nice giant like in those bedtime stories you read to me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Suzy!" Her mother yelled again, letting go of her daughter for seemingly no reason. "Those giants in your storybooks may be nice to humans, but in reality, these monsters will gobble us up like we're merely candy with legs and arms to them!"

"Everyone please stop making these allegations about me!" Petra suddenly burst in using the villagers' language, which caused them all to look up at her. "I'm really not the kind of giant you all think I am! Why the heck would I want to eat you guys?! Even though I've never tasted humans before, I probably think you'd taste disgusting! Not good for my health at all!"

"Wow! She can even speak our language!" Suzy happily gasped with stars in her ocean blue eyes. "And do you see, Mommy? She's not interested in eating us!"

"Suzy, I really don't know what you're trying to prove..." Her mother groaned. "So she wouldn't dare to eat humans. What does that prove?"

"Tell us more about yourself, Mrs. Giant!" Suzy jumped in delight, waiting for Petra to enlighten the town with her trivia. Suzy's mother sighed and looked down at the gravel path, completely dumbfounded at her enthusiastic daughter.

"Well..." Petra muttered, stumbling for words until she decided to stand up on her own two feet and loom above the village. Suzy and everyone else gasped when they saw her reveal my tremendous height. "My name is Petra, mighty goddess of Beacontown. I don't pride myself on eating those who are only as tall as my ankles. I instead insist on giving them a helping hand and defending them in their hour of need. I only dine on the same food as they do, because everyone should be allowed to fit in despite how different they are. Sure, I can accidentally scare them from time to time, but despite my intimidating appearance, I am indeed a nice giant. Thank you all for your curiosity."

Okay, well... the whole goddess thing she did kind of make up along with giving citizens a helping hand since she had yet to do that... but hey, she had to be at least a bit honest to save her skin somehow.

And just like that, the villagers lost their angry faces and dropped their weapons, giving birth to a series of metallic clangs as their tools hit the ground.

"Oh. Uhh... I'm really sorry. Forgive us, Petra." The priest muttered as he joined the crowd of now passive villagers. "We... had no idea we weren't part of your diet..."

The looming giantess let out a casual laugh as she crouched down at the sympathetic priest. "Apology accepted, my kind sir." Petra smiled at him.

"So now that we know your true intent was not what we previously assumed, what would you like from us?" The priest replied.

Petra's stomach gurgled in front of everyone again. Even simple words couldn't be enough to express how hungry she was at the moment. "Well, to tell you the truth..." Petra started in embarrassment. "I simply wandered all over the place because I'm hungry... I was so desperate for food that I came here wondering if you guys had any to keep me fed. You think you can fix me up with anything? You're probably gonna need a lot because this is one huge stomach I've got here..." She playfully slapped her growling tummy to prove her point.

————

Before she knew it, Petra was sitting in front of a crowd of villagers who offered her their bread, apples, and any other type of food they could find.

"Thank you very much." The polite titan said to the farmer in brown robes before politely taking the bread out of his hands with her huge fingers and putting the tiny loaf into her mouth, swallowing it whole with a single gulp. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, Petra rubbed her stomach and looked up to the sky. "Mmmmmm... delicious. You guys sure know how to make a giant well fed."

"Heh... anything for one who was able to prove their innocence." The farmer chuckled, walking out of the crowd since he just had his turn to feed her.

Suzy, who was sitting on Petra's right foot, got up and pointed at her toenails with a curious look on her face. "Petra, why are your toenails black?" She asked the giantess, rubbing the largest one as she looked up into her big chocolate eyes.

"Haha... To put it simply, I was a very rebellious girl even when I was little." She said with a smile. Petra proceeded to kindly take the villagers' food and eat it while she talked to Suzy. "I wasn't into stuff like makeup or dresses like all the other girls I knew were. They only cared about wearing pink clothes with sparkles and glitter all over. Eugh... In response, I would usually boast about how different I was from the other girls, donning dark clothing such as a black vest, sleeve and combat boots. I was quite hotheaded and feisty really... I even went as far as to say I wanted to be a brave and fearless warrior when I grew up, but of course, they all laughed at me and thought I was being an idiot. Too bad they didn't know that I actually got there in the future."

"So are these black toenails the closest thing you've done that could be considered makeup?" Suzy asked, happily rolling on her big foot.

"Yes, Suzy. After I painted them black, I told myself not to go too far with my sense of fashion." Petra laughed, wiggling her toes.

"Cool..." Suzy glamorised, getting off Petra's foot before her smile could drop. "But what happened to all those clothes you talked about? The vest, the sleeve, the boots... Did you lose them?"

"Well, not really..." Petra pondered before sighing at the ground. "The truth is... I was actually just as tall as you guys, living my life like any other normal person would, but when I ended up drinking a growth potion by accident, all of my clothes ripped off my body as I grew to the size I'm at now. All that remains of them are my black bra and panties unfortunately."

"So wait... you aren't actually a goddess?" The priest asked from below.

"No... I kinda made that stuff up on the spot... Sorry, guys..." Petra said in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, goddess or not, you're certainly the kindest giant that's ever visited us!" Suzy exclaimed, jumping up and down near her feet.

"Thank you, Suzy." Petra smiled, stroking her with her large index finger. The small girl giggled in response to this.

————

The rest of the day went by with the villagers continuing to feed Petra with bread, apples and melon slices. These foodstuffs were all very small compared to her so it took a very long time until she finally gave in and declared her stomach full again. I spread her long legs and laid down on the gravel as she pat her full tummy and sighed in satisfaction.

"Thank you, guys..." Petra said, looking at the falling sun as the sky started to turn from blue to black. "Oh! Have any of you seen Crimson, my pet parrot? He flew away when I was getting attacked earlier."

Lo and behold, she heard flapping wings and the vibrant parrot came flying back to Petra and sat on her shoulder. It gave her a very happy chirp, clearly glad to see her again.

"Hello Crimson, little buddy! I've missed you!" Petra cooed, watching the small guy trying to nibble her big fingers.

"Is that your parrot?" One of the farmers asked.

"Why yes, he is." Petra replied, presenting him to the whole village. "This is my good friend, Crimson. I met him when I was all alone and cast off by the people who were scared of me. I decided to make him my pet because I needed someone to vent my problems out to. Even though I don't speak parrot, he's still nice to have around on casual strolls."

Crimson chirped at everyone in front of Petra and the villagers exploded with a series of "Awwwww"'s and big smiles on their faces.

"Well, I think it's time for me to find somewhere to sleep." Petra grunted, stretching her back as she sat up from the gravel. "Good night, everyone. I hope you all have sweet dreams about me."

"Goodbye, Petra!" Suzy said as her feet travelled across the villagers and she walked out of the town.

"Goodbye, guys! Thank you for your kindness!" Petra replied happily, waving back at Suzy.

"You're welcome, Petra! You've proven yourself to be a very nice giant!" Suzy's mother said.

Petra's big feet scrunched through the gravel and grass as she walked away from the village and happily looked back at it, seeing that Suzy was crouching down in front of one of her footprints in the gravel. "Wow... it sure is interesting to see what a giant's footprint looks like..." She said to herself, sticking her fingers in the crater.

Petra gladly sat down, laying her back on the blanket of grass with her large legs spread wide. Crimson flew off her shoulder and onto her tummy, snuggling into his wing and closing his eyes with a tired series of chirps. Petra too let out a yawn and smacked her lips as her eyelids started to seemingly force themselves to close.

"Good night, Crimson..." Petra yawned at the snoozing parrot on her stomach. She turned to look over at the village and said "Good night, everyone..." before staring up at the moon again and shut her eyes, snoring in her sleep until she lost all control of her body for the night.


	4. Playful Giant Redheads Are Cheeky

**_Chapter 4: Playful Giant Redheads Are Cheeky_**

————

"Petra? Petra? PETRA!"

Letting out an abrupt snort, Petra's humongous chocolate eyes suddenly darted open to see the teensy-tiny Jesse standing in front of her vision and in the blanket of grass blades.

Rubbing her eyes, Petra yawned right in front of Jesse, knocking him off his feet and tumbling backwards like a ball. Seeing Jesse collapse on his back, Petra just realised what she did and rapidly jumped up to her feet.

"Jesse?!" She exclaimed, crouching down to pick up the ant-sized brunette in her shaking hands. He began to stand up with a damaged groan, but the poor guy started screaming in terror when he realised what was happening.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse! I didn't notice you were right there in front of me!" Petra shrieked, shaking along with him as she brought him up to her giant oval-shaped face.

"Petra, please don't scream so loud!" Jesse shouted, covering his ears with his hands and cringing. The sound of her booming giantess voice was too much for his sensitive ears to handle.

"Sorry, Jesse!" Petra hastily whispered through her teeth, putting him back on the grass in front of her big feet.

"Ow, that's something you don't want in your ear at half seven..." Jesse groaned quietly, pointing his face down at the grass. He stopped holding his hands against his ears, looked up at Petra like a magnificent living building, and with a casual look on his face, climbed up on the biggest toe on her left foot, parking his bottom on the black nail polish.

Slowly slamming her bum down on the grass and bringing her feet up, Jesse exclaimed in joy for once and went for a short ride down Petra's foot. The ride ended quite abruptly when he skid to a halt on her leg and she picked him up with her big fingers. He really looked like he enjoyed himself when Petra brought him up to her face again. He was laughing and smiling almost uncontrollably, but he got ahold of himself and diverted his attention on Petra.

"Good morning, Petra. How's your new life as a giant woman treating you?" Jesse asked, breaking his arms out of the fist Petra started to clench her hand into, which she didn't want to clench too hard since she would end up crushing him to death that way.

"I'm not too sure, Jesse..." The redhead hesitated, looking back at the village where everyone waved at her with smiles on their faces. "I mean, I may have made good friends with an entire village and got them to feed me but... what I did back at Beacontown was inexcusable of me. And how did you find me?"

"Oh, I just followed your footprints." Jesse replied, looking at some of the footprints she left behind in the soil that Petra walked on. Bringing her right foot up for a brief examination, Petra giggled a bit when she saw just how dirty the sole was from walking on all that dry land.

"Well, at least I'm not a difficult target for you to lose now." She laughed at Jesse, nuzzling his brown locks with one of her fingers. Jesse's cheeks turned a deep shade of tomato red and the adorable brunette in her giant hand snickered.

"So, Petra... I just want to know... Do you want to come back to Beacontown with me?" Jesse asked, his inner furnace cooling down as his cheeks turned back to normal.

"Jesse... I don't think I want to..." Petra sighed in disappointment. "You saw what happened yesterday, right? Everyone cast me off as an evil giant whose only desire in life is to feast on innocent citizens for no good reason."

"Petra, please don't say that about yourself! You know that's not true!" Jesse tried to convince her, attempting to squirm out of Petra's fist.

"But people judged me before they even got to know the new me!" Petra abruptly shouted, laying Jesse back down on the grass.

"Everyone... They... Th— They..." Petra sniffled as tears began to leak out of her brown eyes. "They no longer saw me as the brave warrior who would jump in and save their lives..." She looked down at the palms of her hands. "They just chose to see me as this destructive, malicious monster!" Petra let her tears loose and began to cry in front of her tiny boyfriend.

"Whoa!" Jesse exclaimed, jumping out of the way of Petra's humongous tears. What were simply insignificant drops of salty water to her were like splashing atom bombs of death to him. "Petra, don't cry!"

Petra choked up and continued to let her tears flow down her cheeks like waterfalls. She curled up into a ball and let her knees get stained with her own liquids of misery. "Why do people judge me just because I'm taller than them?!" The crying giantess sobbed. "It's not fair! I just wanna get back to normal again!"

"PETRA!" Jesse shouted at the miserable goddess. This caused Petra to turn off her waterfalls for a brief period of time and focus her eyes on the small brunette. She wiped some of her tears away as she choked again.

"Please don't cry, Petra. You know I hate seeing you so sad like this." Jesse said, pressing his hands against her leg.

Petra closed her eyes and put her clenched fist up against her nose, sniffling into it. "I'm sorry for crying, Jesse..." Her voice cracked as she tried to fight her tears. "But... everyone I've met has been judging me before they got to know me... All they do is just take one look at me and assume I'm an evil giant..."

"Come on, Petra, don't look on the dark side of things." Jesse replied, rubbing Petra's silky skin. "You're not an evil giant. Some people just never learned not to judge people for how they look. Those people who were calling you "evil"? They were just a minority. Come with me. I'll take you to Beacontown and we'll all welcome you back with tiny open arms."

Wiping her salty tears away again, Petra sniffled before letting out her response. "You will?" She choked up, trying to get rid of her frown.

"Of course we will, Petra! I mean, everything you did yesterday was just an accident!" Jesse laughed, walking from Petra's leg to the patch of grass in front of her feet. "It's not like we'd all hate you just because you broke a few things out of shock and confusion. Even the people who wanted you gone have started to regret that a bit!"

Finally, Petra stopped crying and her waterfalls turned off. Her smile finally returned as she picked Jesse up in her huge hands. "Thank you." She said, letting the tiny brunette hug her giant cheek.

"Mmmm... your cheek feels so warm..." Jesse sighed, nuzzling his face into Petra's heated skin. "I'd even go as far to say you're like a giant human radiator..." This amusing compliment was enough to get a giggle out of her.

"You don't wanna walk too close to my sun, Jesse." Petra laughed, laying him back down on the grass.

"So what do you say, Petra? Are you coming back to Beacontown with me? I'd say everyone's started to miss having you around regardless of your size." Jesse beamed at Petra with a grin and wink.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely coming, Jesse!" The gigantic woman exclaimed in joy, getting up on her feet again. "Just give me a few seconds to stretch and I'll follow you there!"

"Good to know!" Jesse replied, turning his back on Petra and staring off into space.

That's when Petra had a delightfully devilish idea for a joke. Donning an evil smirk on her face, the devious redhead crouched down and went in to grab Jesse. Her hand clenched into a fist around him and Jesse reacted in shock and fear.

"Aaaaaaah!" Jesse screamed, drips of sweat starting to come down his forehead. "PETRA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

She then decided to let out an evil laugh all while slowly bringing the hand she caught Jesse in closer to her mouth. "Mmmm... I think I'll have a bit of Jesse Delight for the main course..." Petra slurped, licking the area of her closed mouth with her tongue. In an effort to scare Jesse even more, Petra opened her mouth to reveal her dark, slimy, scary cavern full of her sticky saliva.

"PETRA, STOP! HOW AM I GONNA GET YOU BACK TO BEACONTOWN IF YOU'RE GONNA EAT ME?!" Jesse shrieked, trying to break out of Petra's fist. She licked the top row of her teeth with her tongue, ready to chow down on her first human. At least, that's what he thought Petra was going to do.

Jesse was just centimetres from being thrown inside Petra's mouth now, and the terrified tiny man in red suspenders was so desperate to escape. "PETRA, NO!" He shouted as Petra took him inside her black humid cavern. "DON'T EAT ME PLEASE!" And right when he said that on cue, Petra dipped him onto her slimy tongue, trap him by curving it in a spiral-like shape and gathering up a bunch of her saliva before finally spitting him back out onto her hand to laugh at how scared he was.

"Petra, what the heck is so funny?!" The saliva-drenched man frowned at the chortling giantess, still trying to escape from her firm grip.

"Oh my god, Jesse!" Petra hollered, wiping away her tears of joy. "You should've seen the look on your face when you thought I was gonna eat you!"

"That wasn't funny, Petra!" Jesse shouted back at her. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Haha! I'm sorry, Jesse! I only wanted to mess with you a bit!" Petra laughed before putting Jesse back on the grass. The wet boy started to wipe her saliva off his body and clothes.

"Ewwww..." Jesse cringed, trying to make himself a clean man again. "Petra, what the heck were you thinking? And god... it really stunk in there! Whatever happened to you taking mints every morning?!"

"Don't get mad, Jesse! It was only a joke!" Petra chuckled, laying down on her stomach to observe the tiny brunette trying to clean himself.

"But there was still no good reason for you to scare me like that!" Jesse replied in an annoyed tone.

"Hahaha... Come on, Jesse... Let's get you cleaned up." Petra snickered, grabbing her angry slimy boyfriend in her hand. "I mean, what are your friends gonna say if you show up all slimy and sticky?" Petra got up and started searching her surroundings for the nearest patch of water she could find...

————

After walking around aimlessly for a large patch of water, Petra finally noticed a lake of salty sea water in front of her and Jesse. The tiny brunette was sitting on her hand, still disgusted at how drenched he was in her saliva.

"Yuck..." She could hear him say as he continued to wipe it off his clothes.

"Hey, Jesse! I found us a lake we can bathe in!" Petra exclaimed, running over towards it with big booming stomps on the ground.

"Uhh, Petra? Really? Bathing in a lake? Don't you think this seems a bit indecent?" Jesse asked as Petra looked down at the lake and dipped one of her toes into it.

"Hey, nothing's indecent as long as it gets you nice and clean." She smiled at Jesse, sliding him off her hand and into the lake.

"PEEEEEEETRA!" Jesse screamed at the top of his lungs before he hit the water with a loud splash! After a few seconds, he burst up from the blue pool, coughing and spluttering as he looked up and waved his fist at the hulking girl.

"You think you could've took my wet clothes off before you dipped me into the lake?!" He yelled in an irate fit of rage. "Now look at the extra effort I'm gonna have to do! I mean, just look at me! This shirt and my jeans are dry clean only!"

Petra couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Jesse's frustration. "I'm sorry, Jesse..." She snickered, adding in a blush on her cheeks. "I didn't really think about that..."

"Oh, shut up!" Jesse exploded, swatting the water with his hand. "And why don't you get in as well?! I mean, look at the state of your feet! They're filthy!"

"Are they now?" Petra giggled. She brought her right foot up, and truth be told, Jesse wasn't lying. Every inch of her sole was covered in grubby dirt. For the sake of better inspection, she decided to take it up to her nose and sniff it. Sure enough, it wasn't pretty to take a whiff at.

"Ugh! You're not kidding, Jesse! They do really stink!" Petra cringed, holding her nostrils. The careless giant gave in to Jesse's demands and dipped her mucky feet into the lake. They sunk all the way down to the bottom of the sandy ocean floor, leaving only the top of her chest and head present in the open.

"Mmmm... This feels quite nice..." Petra sighed in satisfaction, walking a good distance away from Jesse and kicking her feet up. She was aiming to lay back first on the water but she just ended up sinking through it.

"Whoa!" Petra exclaimed through the water, her reaction lost in bubbles. She hit the ocean floor with a hard thump but she quickly swam back up as fast as she sank through it, accidentally getting Jesse wet as she shook the water droplets off her body. Petra's fiery auburn hair was wet through and so was the rest of her.

"Make sure to watch where you shake, Petra." Jesse laughed, wiping the water droplets off his face. Petra also joined in on the laughter as she began to scrape the dirt off her feet underwater.

For a good amount of time, Petra and Jesse just swam all over the lake aiming on getting themselves clean. Jesse dived underwater not only to eliminate the smell of her saliva but also for the sake of fun, and Petra continued to scrape her big feet on the ocean floor and against one another to get the grimy dirt off them.

"You know what, Petra? I actually take back what I took out on you earlier. This actually feels quite nice." Jesse smiled, performing backflips in the water to impress his titanic girlfriend.

"Haha, I know right?" Petra laughed in response to Jesse's statement. She diverted her attention to the ocean floor and proceeded to stomp randomly on it. "Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Haha! Being a giant is so much fun!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Petra." Jesse giggled. "What if you accidentally killed a bunch of innocent fish doing that?"

"Sorry, Jesse." Petra snickered, bringing her underwater tremors to a stop and refusing to stomp on the sandy surface anymore. Instead, she just held her breath and went for a brief dip underwater. She swam right underneath Jesse's kicking legs and emerged from behind him.

"Marco!" Petra exclaimed in joy, arms spread wide with a smile on her face.

"Polo!" Jesse shouted, turning towards Petra and also spreading his arms out.

This cycle ended up going on for quite a while, and they didn't get out of the lake until a good five minutes of playing nothing but Marco Polo.

Afterwards, Jesse and Petra both dragged themselves out of the lake and back onto the grass. They were both wet all over, dripping water from their hair and bodies. Petra brought her right foot up again to see that the sole is now completely clean and had no dirt on it.

"Much better..." Petra sighed, putting her foot down to pick Jesse up in her hands. "Haha... wasn't that fun, Jesse?" She blew on her tiny boyfriend to stop him from dripping. His brown hair went flying against Petra's strong breeze.

"It sure was, Petra." He smiled. For a guy who seemed to hate getting wet unless he went swimming with Petra or even his friends, he eventually seemed to handle his scenario in the lake quite well. He sniffed the air in front of him, probably just to smell how Petra did now. "Man... you smell like a brand new woman from here."

"Tehe... Thank you..." The tomboy giggled, feeling her cheeks heat up and turn red when he gave her this compliment. Feeling a little giddy inside from Jesse's kind words, Petra brought her index finger close to his nose and he seemed to erupt from laughter, falling onto her palm and kicking his legs while he laughed out loud.

"Petra, don't do that! I'm very ticklish, you know!" He cried tears of joy, trying to contain himself. Naturally, Petra got a good laugh out of his reaction and decided to tickle his tummy this time. The tiny brunette exploded into another laughing fit, rolling on her palm and trying to escape the wrath of her tickling finger. "Petra, you can stop now! Hahahahaha!"

Naturally, Petra did what Jesse told her to and stopped her tickling rampage, giving him some time to stop laughing and stand up properly. Jesse let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed his sides and sat down on Petra's palm, eager to guide her back to Beacontown.

"Come on, Jesse. Show me the way to Beacontown. I'm sure everyone's missed having us around there." Petra smiled at the tiny man resting on her hand. He pointed straight forward and she simply decided to follow his directions from there.


	5. Return To Beacontown

**_Chapter 5: Return To Beacontown_**

————

Petra's giant bare feet stomped through the grimy gravel road while Jesse kept walking in front of her humongous pair of feet which continued to shake the ground with massive tremors. A bunch of chickens, both near and afar from them, ran away from the area of the towering tomboy's stroll in fear. The wildlife here still wasn't very fond of giant women stomping their way through the grass apparently.

Letting out a cheeky laugh as the terrified chickens ran away from Petra's feet, she looked back at her trail of big footprints in the dirty path of gravel. To her, it felt somewhat satisfying to see her footprints digging their way through whatever surface she walked on now. Normally, she'd have to wait until she was on the beach or running in the snow on Christmas to see them. Before Petra became a giantess, she couldn't even force her feet through soil if she tried. Now it seems she could just casually walk on anything and leave behind a trail of massive footmarks for the bravest of hunters to follow.

"So, Jesse..." Petra started to ask, which caused the tiny brunette in front of her big feet to look up at her face.

"Yes, Petra?" He replied, waiting for the rest of the giantess's question.

"I was thinking... What are you going about me when I settle back into Beacontown?" Petra pondered. "Not many people would just let a friendly giant into their city unprepared, you know."

Jesse and Petra continued to follow the road of gravel back to Beacontown. The earthquakes that the redhead's feet were creating was obviously enough to scare away any animals that they saw.

"So have you been able to survive just fine on your own?" Jesse asked Petra, looking up at her giant being while he began to slow down a bit. "Did anyone try to hunt you down or misunderstand you?"

"Well, those villagers I ran into yesterday saw me as an evil giant hellbent on eating them at first, but I was able to convince them otherwise after a bit of a near-death experience and friendly meal... Haha..." Petra chuckled, watching her own huge footprints get buried into the dirty gravel road. She was starting to see no point in cleaning her feet as Jesse suggested if she was just going to get them dirty again anyway. "Oh! I also ran into this nice little parrot that I could vent my problems out to! I named him Crimson! I wish I knew where he went after last night though... I would've loved to introduce you to him..."

"The way you're describing him, Petra... I would've loved to meet the little guy myself." Jesse chuckled, picking up the pace a bit to avoid accidentally getting squashed by Petra's hulking feet. She was starting to have second thoughts about Jesse walking right in front of her. For all he knew, she could've squished him by accident earlier if he actually stopped to catch a breather.

————

"Well, here we are, Petra! Beacontown!" Jesse exclaimed, pointing to the big red gates stuck to the huge clean stone wall in the distance. "Now remember, stay calm and casual this time. You don't want anyone to drive you out again just because of a misunderstanding."

"Sounds easy enough, Jesse..." Petra giggled, quickly grabbing the tiny brunette in her huge pale hand, turning it into a fist to confirm her tight grip on him.

"Whoa! Petra, what are you doing?!" He yelled in shock as Petra started to position him in front of her open mouth again, the dripping caverns of her entrance just begging to invite him with a slippery slide into her stomach.

"Oh Petra, not again!" Jesse cringed, closing his eyes as Petra took him closer and closer into her mouth, only for her to immediately take him out as soon as she scared the little guy. The only way she could respond to Jesse's cowardly instincts was with a cheeky giggle.

"Petra, stop doing that! You know I found it scary the first time! For all you know, you actually end up eating me even if you didn't mean to!" Jesse shouted at the naughty redhead.

"Oh, calm down, Jesse." Petra chuckled as her big feet began to stomp their way towards the wooden bridge that separated them from Beacontown. "Cheer up, will ya? It's not like you to berate me just because of a harmless little joke." Petra laughed again, pushing Jesse inbetween her slightly exposed voluptuous breasts.

"Petra, what do you think you're doing no—" Jesse tried to ask Petra before he found himself at home in her puffy bosoms, resting his head on her left teat. "Actually, this isn't so bad. Haha... This feels very comfy... Thank you, Petra."

"No problem, Jesse." Petra smiled, blushing at him like a fresh tomato and stroking his brown hair with her huge finger. The tiny brunette giggled in response to this affection.

The moment Petra's huge foot stomped in front of the wooden bridge and the following earthquake caused it to fall in the lake, Jesse and Petra started to hear a crowd of terrified screams coming from the other side of the stone wall that kept Beacontown safe.

"What is that?!" They heard a scared man scream in terror as Petra's big feet continued to shake the ground. More phrases of fright followed while her feet went "BOOM!" and "BANG!" on the thin solid stone road.

"What kind of horrific monster is making these earthquakes?!"

"Hold me, Stacy! Hold me!"

"Please don't stomp on my statues and eat them! I spent all night working on those!"

Petra peered through the stone wall to take a look at Beacontown, and sure enough, everyone started to scream at the top of their lungs and run away when they saw her gigantic form towering above the wall.

"It's an evil giant redhead!"

"Don't let her eat us!"

"It's suffocating Jesse in her cleavage!"

"Oh brother..." Petra muttered to herself as Jesse rolled his eyes at his citizens' stupidity. It's like any normal person will just take one look at a creature who's bigger than them and immediately assume that they're evil. Petra began to dip her right foot across the wall and that obviously did little to calm everyone down.

"She's getting inside!"

"Every man for himself!"

"I don't wanna be this giant's dinner!"

"Guys, wait!" Petra's deep voice boomed across the town as she forced both of her feet across to the other side and began to walk after the screaming citizens.

"No no no no no no no!" The ant-sized people all shrieked, looking behind themselves as Petra gradually began to catch up with them, leaving behind huge footprints in the floor.

Her giant shadow began to loom above the citizens, who were beginning to run out of breath as they collapsed to the ground. She stopped right in front of them and crouched down to take a closer look at the tired townspeople. They all screamed in horror, trying to look away from the titanic woman.

"Please, don't kill us! We still have long and happy lives to live!" They cried, begging for mercy.

"Guys, calm down! I'm not gonna eat you or anything! I promise!" Petra replied, hoping to get these townspeople to have a positive reaction towards her.

"But... you're a giant! Your kind are supposed to stomp on us! Gobble us up for dinner! Kill for fun! You know, those sort of things!" One of these horrified citizens continued to cry, refusing to believe what she had to say.

"Where the heck did you read about that? Were there no such thing as nice giants in this world?" Petra asked the frightened crowd, puzzled as to why they were making up such slanderous accusations. "I thought that was all make believe stuff your parents used to tell you in their scary bedtime stories."

"Uhh, Petra? It's starting to get kinda sweaty in here now..." Jesse muffled from inside the giantess's cleavage. "You think you can take me out?"

"Sure, Jesse." Petra mumbled, taking the sweating suspender-wearing brunette out of her big breasts. His hair and head were wet through with Petra's sweat and his shirt was absolutely drenched. His trousers? Okay, I guess. Definitely a lot more dry compared to the rest of his clothes.

"Hey, guys. Sorry this giant woman scared you all." Jesse panted as Petra laid him down on the ground, swiping her sweat off his forehead. "I'm not sure if she looks or sounds familiar to you, and this might be hard to believe, but this is Petra. She accidentally Ivor's growth potion last morning and she ran away from here thinking that she really was an evil giant, which she wasn't."

"This giant redhead is Petra?" One of the citizens gasped, looking up at the redhead who crouched down at them. "Where's her signature clothes though? Where's her bandana, her shirt, her vest, the sleeve, the fingerless glove, those black shorts and boots? Why does she look like she's auditioning for an adult magazine with the bra and panties? And who's she trying to impress with that black polish on her toenails? I didn't think she was the kind of girl who would waste her time with makeup."

"Well, you see... When I grew to the size that I am now, everything except these things ripped themselves off my body and..." Petra explained for a bit before she realised that one of the guys in this crowd of townspeople looked awfully familiar to her... "Aiden?"

"Haha... You sure have grown a lot since the last time we met, huh, Petra?" The lime-eyed rebel chuckled as he walked onto her open hand and she brought him up to stare into her chocolate-coloured eyes.

"Yeah. No kidding, Aiden." Petra giggled at him, looking behind her to observe how many footprints she left in the stone floor. Needless to say, she made a whole lot of them in the process of scaring everyone to death. "I've made quite the mess here, aren't I?" Petra blushed and grinned when she threw this rhetorical question around.

"Yeah, you sure have, haven't you?" Aiden laughed, darting his eyes wildly around her messy trail, stone and dirt outlining every single one of her giant footprints. "Well, at least you didn't break the gates like I heard another giant did." Petra chuckled at Aiden again and gently put him back on the ground near her big feet where he previously was.

"Petra? Petra!" came a high-pitched voice from behind the audience the huge girl seemed to have gathered around her. Desperate to get himself in front of the others, Radar squeezed and pushed around everyone that got in his way. "Sorry! Excuse me! Coming through!" The brown-skinned intern exclaimed way too often while he also proceeded to crawl underneath the audience's legs, trying not to get his uniform or his notepad dirty. There were many exclamations of shock and mystery as Radar continued to crawl underneath everyone's legs. The little guy seemed very desperate to see Petra again.

"Petra! Thank goodness you're back in one piece!" Radar panted as he dragged himself out of the crowd of people around her feet and jumped on her biggest toenail. "I was starting to worry that you were taken down by hunters..."

Petra picked up the childish intern in her fingers and Radar immediately started screaming in fright as he was taken off her foot and held fifty feet above the ground. "Ah no! My notepad and pen! No!" He cried as he dropped them and saw his most beloved utensils fall back down to Earth. "Petra, please put a tighter grip on me! I'm afraid I'm gonna slip out of your fingers at any moment!"

"Oh! Sorry, Radar!" Petra shouted, quickly putting the terrified intern in her other hand.

"Whew!" Radar exclaimed in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead and staring into Petra's eyes. "That was really scary, Petra! Actually, in fact, just looking at you with here giving me a heart attack! Get me back down! I also really don't do heights this big, especially when I'm met face-to-face with a giant monster human thing!"

"Oops! Hehe... Sorry again, Radar..." Petra giggled, putting the scared brown child back on the stone ground where he was. But then as she was kneeling down to put Radar in that safe little spot, something underneath her big fleshy foot went "CRACK!". It turns out when she slowly lifted her foot to see what made that noise, Petra had accidentally squashed Radar's favourite pen into pieces and the pages of his notepad were now scrunched up and ruined with the dirt that was on her dirty black foot.

"Nooooo!" Radar screamed, mourning the "loss" of his favourite tools as he held the broken pen in his hands and cried. The whole audience was keeping their eyes on him at this point. "My pen... my notepad... they're ruined..."

"Awww... don't cry, Radar. Jesse can always fix it. All it needs is a little glue." Petra smiled in an attempt to cheer Radar up.

"Hey, Petra!" I heard Axel greet the towering woman back, waving his hand at her with Olivia by his side. "How's the new giant life treating ya?"

"Oh... it's going pretty great, Axel." Petra answered, crouching down at Radar who was still crying over his broken things. "Sure, I might not be able to stop myself from squashing a few things by accident, but I'm actually starting to like this new life of mine a bit."

"Well, that's the case... why don't you mind taking me inside your special cavern tonight...? Chances are I could find some gold in there..." Axel snickered with a suggestive smirk on his dirty little face. How typical of him. And just when Petra thought he would've changed after the incident where she shrunk to the size of an ant.

"Axel, stop being such a horny pervert!" Olivia berated the brute, slapping him across his head. Even the black engineer didn't like Axel's disgusting side one bit, and it was very hard not to see why. The guy could literally cause any other girl to vomit if he tried using pervy pick-up lines on them. Hell, even the audience around Petra's feet found that cavern remark disgusting and most of them weren't even female!

"Petra! You're alive!" Ivor yelled from the back of the audience, jumping up and waving his arms at the same time. The elderly bearded alchemist shoved his way through the crowd, sending anyone close to him toppling down to the floor like they were dominoes. He skid to a half in front of Petra's humongous feet and looked up at her looming face. "Uhh... I'm sorry for giving you that growth potion last morning. I should've paid more attention to the labelling, huh?"

"Yeah, you definitely should've." Petra muttered under her breath. "Can you please get me a shrinking potion and get me back to normal size? I'm finding it impossible to make any new friends like this." She asked Ivor, wildly stomping in the middle of the circle the townspeople had made. They let out yells of surprise as they were taken off the shaking ground and scattered all across the floor as Petra's feet produced moderate earthquakes.

"Whoa..." Ivor exclaimed, trying to hold his footing on the stone ground. "I'm sorry, Petra. All those potions were in my house. I thought they would've been safe and sound in there until you squashed it under your big fat bum!"

"Hey! Don't say that about Petra!" Jesse stepped in to defend his giant girlfriend. "She was scared and worried! And don't you call her fat! She's been working out every chance she got and she's still more thin than I could ever hope to—"

"Okay, Jesse... You've already made your point..." Ivor sighed, interrupting Jesse's fit. "Anyway, as I was saying, thanks to Petra's rampage of nervousness, I don't have any more shrinking potions to hold onto and making another one could take me about a week. So until then, Jesse, I trust you to keep our subject safe from any and all harm."

"I don't know, Ivor..." Jesse grinned, looking up at Petra. "I think Fifty-Foot Petra over here can hold her own just fine."

"What do you—" Before Ivor could finish his sentence, he ended up getting flattened underneath Petra's big messy foot. Everyone in front of them gasped when they saw Petra squash Ivor into the ground, but Jesse and Petra simply snickered and giggled at the sight of it. The cheeky ginger slowly took her foot off the ground where she stomped on Ivor, and sure enough, the alchemist was pasted to the bottom of her dirty sole, where he coughed and spluttered at all of the gravel, soil, stone and blades of grass that were practically glued to the giantess's foot like paper. Petra's giant feet were now like walking magnets for every surface she made contact with. Feeling generous enough to at least let the poor oldster go, she peeled Ivor off her mucky sole and brought him down to Earth again.

"Petra, are you crazy?! You could've actually got me killed!" Ivor yelled.

"Hahaha! You just worry about death too much, Ivor." Petra laughed, wiping my tears of joy away.

"No, I don't!" He exclaimed in retaliation. "You can't just stomp on us like we're worthless little insects! You're not a little girl who has no remorse for ants anymore, Petra! And if you don't act like the sensible and gentle giant you're supposed to be, I'm not changing you back! Understand?"

"I understand perfectly, Ivor." Petra chuckled at the grumpy alchemist squeaking in front of her feet.

"Good." Ivor snuffed, folding his arms and continuing on his merry way. "Just promise me that you'll be a good girl until I finish that potion, okay?"

"Don't worry about her, Ivor. Since when would Petra ever break a promise?" Jesse giggled.

"Yeah. After all, my past career was all about keeping promises, wasn't it?" Petra laughed, bringing Jesse up to her big rosy cheek so he could hug the warm flesh that was guaranteed to make him boil.


	6. This Animal I Have Become

**_Chapter 6: This Animal I Have Become_**

————

Laughing maniacally to the sky, the evil redhead giantess Petra stomped closer towards the screaming village, making sure that her feet could produce the biggest earthquakes they could. In response to the Earth shaking violently at her feet's impact, all the terrified villagers were knocked off the ground as they continued to scream at the towering woman that stared down at them with an evil grin.

"Fee fi fo fum! You better run or you'll be a bunch of messy tattoos on my bum!" Petra jeered, rearing her butt down to sit on the gang of frightened villagers. They tried to run away, but to no avail, for they all ended up flattened under her lumpy ass, some of which even got stuck to her plushy flesh and fell off the area where her panties were. The vile woman let out another evil laugh as she stomped to come face-to-face with a weak, defenceless house.

Holding her dirty, mucky foot above the house, Petra wiggled her toes before shouting "Look out below!" and letting hell break loose by flattening the building and getting a lot of it stuck on her repulsive blackened sole. More scared villagers started to scream near Petra's big feet, and she immediately saw this as a mistake made in heaven.

She reached out to grab all the villagers she could in her hand, and all they shrieked and cried when her hand turned into a tight fist and she brought them up to her grinning face. "Aaaaaaah..." Petra droned, opening her cavernous mouth which was dripping with wet and steamy saliva. The villagers in the cruel girl's fist tried desperately to break free from her grip, but their attempts proved to be futile when she quickly threw them all down her mouth at once. They all went for a slippery ride on Petra's wet tongue and down her throat into her deadly stomach acid where they were dissolved into piles of bones.

Feeling the unlucky villagers fill her up, Petra rubbed her tummy, licking her mouth area with delight as she continued her rampage. More buildings were crushed underneath her dirty feet, more villagers were squashed and pasted to her bum and soles, and she even insisted on making these guys extinct by violently eating them, her big teeth splitting the little weaklings in half before she shoved them down her throat. Peering over to take a look at her dirty sole again, most of these villagers were indeed stuck on Petra's right foot, now doomed to get stomped into the ground forever with an accompanying smell of the dirt she walked on and her never-ending supply of dripping foot sweat.

Lining her stinky foot up with one of her previous footprints, Petra rose her leg up to the sky before quickly bringing it back down to violently squish the villagers that were stuck on her foot further into the ground.

BANG!

The ground cracked at Petra's expense as the weight of her giant foot was slammed onto the ground and the villagers on her smelly sole were reduced to splatters of blood.

After Petra's vicious rampage, not much remained of the village, except for a bunch of footprints, bumprints, broken homes, and random bursts of fire where said homes were destroyed. "Another day, another village flattened underneath the mighty Petra's heel!" The dastardly giantess boasted up at the sky, playfully stomping all over the ground and grinding the unlucky villagers deeper into her soles.

"Petra, what are you doing?!" Another villager shouted as he ran towards the giant redhead, his voice sounding very familiar to someone she knew... but she was probably just hearing things. Not thinking twice about what she should do with the helpless pest, Petra stomped him into the stone with her dirty soil-ridden foot and he screamed in agony as she grind my foot back and forth. Lifting her mucky foot up, Petra laughed menacingly to see that the worthless insect was on her smelly, sweaty sole. Plucking the villager off her blackened foot with her fingers, she dangled him above her open mouth, her wagging slime-filled tongue just waiting to see how he would taste.

"Don't eat me, Petra! Please!" The villager begged for mercy, crying as he tried to look away from the redhead's deep, endless cavern of flesh and saliva. "You have to wake up!" With that last sentence, the villager quickly morphed to... Jesse?!

————

"Huh?!" Petra exclaimed in shock, accidentally losing her grip on Jesse. The screaming brunette began his descent out of his girlfriend's fingers and into her throat. Gasping and desperate to act fast, Petra gathered up a bunch of saliva from her throat and quickly spat it all out onto the floor. Jesse came flying out of Petra's wet mouth, trapped within the slimy thickness of her saliva. The juicy liquids hit the ground with a sickening "SPLOSH!" and Jesse swam his way out of the puddle that Petra spat out, absolutely drenched in her slobber.

"Ewww..." Jesse winced, wiping Petra's drool off his clothes. "Petra, what the hell are you stomping around and eating our friends for?"

"But I wasn't..." Petra muttered before she realised that a whole lot of footprints, bumprints and fingerprints shaped like the ones she made in her dream were dug deep into the floor. In addition of looking just like her dream, she had also somehow managed to destroy nearly half of Beacontown while it was still morning. Was she sleep-stomping or something?

"What the hell...?" Petra gasped, unable to believe that she would do something this evil and wrong.

The sun came shining through a set of clouds and being blinded by the big ball of light in the sky, Petra covered her eyes and took a few steps forward while cringing, feeling something make a juicy "SLOSH!" under her foot as she moved on.

"Mmmfmmflph!" came a bunch of muffled screams from the bottom of her stinky foot. She then looked behind her to see that Jesse had mysteriously vanquished from where she just saw him standing!

"Jesse?!" Petra squeaked loudly when she saw that Jesse was nowhere to be to seen on the floor.

"Petra, I'm stuck on your foot!" The giant ginger heard a familiar voice muffle on her vibrating sole. Sure enough, she brought my foot up again, and Jesse was glued to her soil-ridden sole like a wet blade of grass.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry!" Petra gasped, quickly peeling the squashed brunette off her filthy sole like a bandage. Jesse yelped in agony when he got peeled off Petra's foot at the speed of lightning.

"Ow..." He cried, trying to wipe the dirt off his shirt while Petra held him in her giant hand. "Petra, would it kill you to at least look where you're stepping and clean those big stinky feet of yours more daily? I could smell your sweat mixed with the dirt you stepped in, and let me tell you, that's not a great smell for your nose!"

"J... Jesse..." Petra stuttered, not wanting to accept the fact that she was directly responsible for all of the destruction she caused. "What happened to Beacontown? What's with all the footprints and burning buildings? The last thing I knew, I was just having a peaceful snooze..."

"Like hell you were!" A familiar voice yelled behind Petra's back. Turning around to see who had the audacity to call her out, she saw that Lukas had shown up in front of this towering monster and brought some friends along; Stampy, Stacy and Nell, all of whom were donning their own specially-made New Ocelots jacket, and they were definitely not happy to see what Petra had done to Beacontown, but exactly how she did it still remained a mystery to her.

"Wha... What are you guys giving me that look for?! I didn't do anything wrong!" Petra stammered as Lukas and his partners stared up at this female behemoth.

"You didn't do anything wrong?! Petra, you're nothing but a giant naughty liar!" Stampy screwed his face up, prematurely taking an arrow from the holsters on his back and aiming his bow at Petra. "You stomped on my house and crushed my special little love garden! I built that for Stacy, darn it! And even worse, you tried to stomp on me too! Is this supposed to be revenge for that time you got stuck on my shoe? Because if so, then not only is that very petty of you, but I also have to remind you that it was only an accident! I didn't even see you jump off our picnic blanket and into the grass!"

"Not to mention you also thought it would be a funny idea to gobble up my house and sit on the remains of it, grinding the rubble into the ground!" Stacy yelled. "I was just lucky enough to escape with my life!"

"And don't even get me started on what you did to my bodacious humble a bode!" Nell shouted, taking the bracelet off her leg and throwing it beside her foot. "I thought you squashing my octopus was bad enough, but then you had to shove your whale-sized melons into my surf shop and wipe out my business by wrecking the store with your gigantic marshmallows and shoving my surfboards up..." The blonde surfer girl stopped her ranting, blushing as she came up with an appropriate way to word the last part of her statement. "..your entrance where the sun don't shine, to put it mildly!"

Petra could really see the fury in Nell's ocean blue eyes as she held up the only surfboard she had left like a sword that required two hands to wield properly. This gal meant some serious business, and so did the other jacket wearers who proceeded to draw their weapons. Lukas also wielded a bow and arrow similar to Stampy's, and Stacy unsheathed an iron sword from the leather holster on her jeans.

But again, Petra didn't want to believe that she directly caused everything that these people were accusing her of. Hell, she even blushed in shock, left speechless at the theory that she'd even do such as a thing as shove Nell's surfboards up her... entrance.

"Guys, I'm really being honest here, I didn't do any of that stuff!" Petra replied, raising her leg up, only to see that she had marks of blood on her foot. Were these supposed to be the remains of everyone she mercilessly killed in her dream? If she nearly ate Jesse, then does that mean she was really stomping around Beacontown, squashing her friends and destroying their creations and homes in her sleep without even knowing that she did?

"Yes, you did, Petra!" Lukas scowled at the shocked giantess. "Fiolina, Chloe, Earl, Jamil? They're all dead now because of you!"

"But I'm telling you, you guys have got it all wrong! I didn't kill anyone!" Petra gasped, backing away from Lukas and his posse. Jesse stared in shock and awe as he saw Petra's big dirty and bloodied foot pass right over him. He would've most likely been another helpless tattoo on her sole if the hulking redhead wasn't taking big steps away from her opposers.

"That's a lie, Petra!" Stampy cried, feeling the urge to release his grip on the string of his bow. "In all that chaos, you caught our poor little Wink and gobbled him up! Do you think it's funny to destroy everything that these people have worked so hard on and then eat them like the towering monster that you are?!"

"It's no use hiding your true intentions, woman." Lukas said with a sharp tone, raising his arm and giving the signal for his friends to attack. "Everyone, open fire on this beast!"

Stampy released his grip on the string of his bow and his arrow went whizzing towards Petra. The giant redhead quickly ducked down to avoid getting her skin pierced by the sharp tip of Stampy's arrow, but she didn't see Nell running up to her big foot and whacking at her toes with her surfboard.

"Yeah!" Nell hollered, continuing to attack Petra's feet as the huge ginger girl simply watched her jump up and smack her black toenails with her surfboard. "This'll teach you to destroy my business!" Petra simply rolled her eyes and using her toes, grabbed Nell's surfboard out of her hands like it was nothing and threw it towards a burning house, leaving it to catch on fire and get reduced to ashes.

"No! That was my last surfboard!" The blonde surfer gal screamed, running over to the house that Petra threw Nell's only board left to. She choked up and cried as she gathered the black ashes of her final board and gazed up at the roaring flames that engulfed not just that house, but every landmark in Beacontown as a whole.

"Will you all stop attacking me?! I did nothing wrong!" Petra shouted as her face turned a blazing red, making an attempt to stomp on Stampy and Stacy. She didn't care that she could potentially kill some of her friends doing this, she still has to knock some sense into them.

"Stampy, get down!" Stacy alerted the orange cat-hoodie wearing boy, making him crouch down along with her as Petra quickly brought her giant foot down where they were ducking.

BOOM!

The earth vibrated wildly at the massive forceful impact of Petra's foot colliding with the ground. Cracks appeared in the stone and everyone lost their balance because of how much force Petra put into her stomp. The giantess lifted her foot to reveal that Stampy and Stacy had survived Petra's vicious smash, gazing up at the confused female colossus as they sighed in relief. They were so lucky that they happened to duck under where the big curve of Petra's sole was.

"Petra, what the hell are you doing?!" Jesse exclaimed, causing Petra to turn towards the tiny brunette. "You can't do this to your friends!"

"Shut up, Jesse! I didn't do this!" Petra howled, stomping on him like he was an insignificant ant. She wasn't done there though. She was so upset and infuriated with her current situation, being accused of something she refused to take credit for, that she even had the audacity to scrape her foot on the ground and stomp on Jesse again... and again... and again! Lukas and his posse couldn't do anything but stare in fright and shock as they witnessed this colossal hothead endlessly stomp her boyfriend into the ground. Eventually, she finally gave in and stopped trampling on Jesse to bring her attention back to the people who shot first.

"P... Petra..." Lukas stuttered, backing up as Stampy, Stacy and Nell all shared the same look of panic, horrified that they've even driven this humongous woman to the point where she feels like killing them... "Just calm down. All you have to do is take a chill pill and stop what you're do—"

Lukas's sentence was immediately interrupted when Petra swooped her big hand down to grab him and his posse. The angry tomboy could only look at them with blades in her flaming chocolate eyes as she began to squeeze the life out of them.

"Aaaaaaaargh!"

Everyone caught in Petra's grip let out screams of pain as her fist slowly tightened around them. The cruel giantess then threw everyone back down to earth and without giving them any time to get back up, she raised her foot up to the sky and tried to stomp on them.

"Dudes, get out of the way!" Nell shouted, getting up faster than the others and pushing Lukas, Stampy and Stacy out of the way. The surfer gal didn't have any time to avoid getting squished herself though, because Petra's giant foot came down on her with a thunderous boom that shook the ground.

"Mmmfmmmflph!" Nell tried to scream out from the giant redhead's foot. As Petra stepped away to take out her anger on more of the town, Lukas and his friends were shocked to see that Nell was stuck on the blackened dirty sole of Petra's foot, glued to it like she was a plaster.

"Whoa! Dudes, help me! Get me out of here!" The blonde girl exclaimed as she was carried off on Petra's foot in a frightening, rollercoaster-like motion.

Petra brought her leg back and without second thought, sent it flying through the row of burning houses she was facing, adding salt to the injury by kicking them towards the wall and reducing these buildings to nothing but wooden sticks and a flaming mess.

"Petra! What is wrong with you?!" Olivia exclaimed, horrified to see that Petra would even think about causing all this mayhem.

Without hesitation, Petra huffed in resentment at the black engineer looking up at her and snatched Olivia in her pale hand, earning a frightened yell from the redhead tightened her grip around Olivia and brought her up to her face. The furious tomboyish girl's chocolate eyes gazed at Olivia with hatred as Petra began to open her mouth and throw the black woman into her dark, slimy cavern. As she was thrown into the giantess's mouth, Olivia grabbed onto Petra's tongue for dear life in order to avoid falling into her stomach. Letting out grunts of fortitude, Olivia slowly climbed up Petra's tongue to assure that she wouldn't slip and become a snack, but this also meant that she was too slow as Petra closed her mouth, leaving Olivia to die inside as she continued to cause further damage to Beacontown.

"No! Petra, let me out! You don't realise the consequences of what you're doing!" Olivia shouted, running across the oozy pink terrain that was Petra's wet tongue as saliva dripped all over the place. The black engineer began to bang on Petra's teeth, begging for the monster to let her out, but feeling this going on inside her mouth, Petra curled her tongue backwards, knocking the soaked Olivia off-balance and into her oesophagus. "PETRA!" was the last word she heard Olivia scream before she felt her vanish into her abdomen down below.

Petra continued her rampage by stomping on houses and random citizens she knew next to nothing about, reducing them nothing but rubble and stains of blood on her dirty blackened feet.

"Petra, stop this right now!" Lukas exclaimed, running from behind one of the many buildings that Petra crushed under her feet. Thinking fast, the blonde man forced himself to jump and thrust sideways, letting go of his bow's string as the arrow he fired went flying into Petra's exposed navel. Shouting in pain, the giant girl took a few steps backwards, unawarely squishing some more civilians under her soiled feet as she cringed and pulled Lukas's arrow out of her navel. "Please!" He begged, putting his bow down. "This isn't the real you, Petra! The Petra I know would never cause this much destruction. Not even in our hometown! Just stop, calm down and come here..."

Petra held her hand close to her navel to prevent the tiniest ounces of blood from pouring out. These people had driven her to the breaking point where she was now winded, sweating and exhausted from having to defend herself against those who were accusing her of things she would never dream of doing but she actually did just now. As she looked on at all of the destruction she just caused in Beacontown, seeing the burning remains of the buildings she destroyed, the unconscious bodies of the people she squished under her feet, her footprints in the hard stone ground, she eventually regained her cool but it was too late to undo the damage she had done. Suddenly remembering that she had Nell plastered to her foot, she shook her off and the surfer gal fell to the ground, severely damaged and dirty from being trampled into the ground under her colossal sole.

"Lukas, I..." The giant tomboy panted, looking at Nell as she stepped back in dread and sweated. Thinking back further, she quickly stood on her hands and feet like a cat and made vicious choking noises, gathering up a bunch of her saliva and spitting Olivia out. Much to her relief, the black engineer hadn't been digested in her stomach. Regardless, the scared towering redhead couldn't help but walk away from everyone she had just hurt.

"I can't come with you..." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I... I'm a monster." Petra quickly turned and ran away crying, jumping over the wall and running off into the wilderness where she thought an animal like her would stay for her own good.


	7. We've Gotta Get Petra Back

**_Chapter 7: We've Gotta Get Petra Back_**

————

Mortified by all of the destruction that he saw Petra cause, Radar ran outside the Order Hall when he saw the giant redhead jump over the wall. This was the brown childish intern's cue to sprint towards the scene of Petra's massacre.

"Is... Is everyone okay?" Radar panted, sweat dripping from his forehead. He wiped the beads of sweat away with his sleeve and scanning the hellish burning environment around him, he saw Nell buried in one of Petra's footprints. The blonde girl looked unconscious, her yellow locks were a mess, and her body was contaminated with the crummy soil that was on Petra's blackened foot.

"Nell, no!" The shocked apprentice gasped, jumping inside the giantess's footprint and holding the cold surfer gal in his arms. Upon feeling his warmth, Nell slowly opened her ocean blue eyes, groaning in pain as she felt the urge to hold his hand.

"R-Radar..." Nell stammered as she fell out of Radar's arms and tried to get back up on her own. Being stuck to Petra's foot like used chewing gum and getting repeatedly squished into the cold hard stone ground really took a toll on her stamina and energy.

"A-Are you okay, Nell?" Radar whimpered, running his fingers across Nell's blackened skin. "You look like you just came out of a war..." Nell slowly forced Radar's arm away from her face as she laid down against the ground.

"I'm fine, Radar... Just hurt a bit, little dude..." The injured blonde groaned, unable to stand up independently without her boyfriend's help.

Olivia coughed and sputtered in what was a puddle of Petra's slobber as Axel ran forward through his drenched sweetheart.

"Olivia, what happened here?" The thick brute asked Olivia before laying his hands on her and immediately acting all grossed out from touching her wet body. "Eugh, and why the hell are you so slimy?"

"Petra went berserk and tried to eat me..." The black engineer coughed, struggling to move anywhere herself. "Oh god, it was so dark and I was so scared..."

"She tried to do what?!" Axel exclaimed, shocked that the new giant Petra would even think about trying to eat her friends.

"Can someone tell me what was going on up here?!" Ivor asked the survivors furiously, rubbing his head as if he had a migraine. "I was in the middle of reading Volume 231 of 'Alchemy for Dummies' until these earthquakes started turning the pages every two seconds!"

Jesse was the first one to step in front of the crowd and announce their situation. He was dirty through and through thanks to Petra repeatedly stomping on him with her messy foot while she was taking out her frustration on her friends. "Some of us accidentally drove Petra to her breaking point and she went crazy, stomping on us and destroying our buildings." The brunette in red suspenders explained.

"What?!" The elderly alchemist exclaimed, his ears turning red at the thought of Petra doing such vile acts. "I told that stupid girl I'd only shrink her if she behaved, and she goes around acting like those malevolent giants we saw in the movies?! Well, just for all the destruction she's caused, I'm glad she ran away!" Ivor's bitter rant earned him a slap across the face from Jesse which earned a collective gasp from the crowd of citizens that surrounded them. He grumbled as he rubbed his cheek where the brunette slapped him.

"Ivor, you don't understand!" Jesse cried. "Petra was just scared, alright?! She woke up to see Beacontown up in flames and here you all were treating her like a beast that deserves to be executed!"

The masses couldn't believe that this man wearing red suspenders was really trying to stand up for Petra when the last thing she did was attempt to kill them all in a fit of rage. Stampy pushed his way in front of the horde just so the grown child at heart could intervene with Jesse's statement.

"Jesse, did you not see what Petra did?!" Stampy exclaimed. "She got up while she was having a snooze as she said, and then she started going on a vicious rampage! She stomped on the things we worked so hard on, squished our friends under her feet, and left this town to burn as she ran away from the scene she created!"

Stacy stepped in front of the crowd too, holding Stampy like he was her son. "Yeah!" She huffed. "You saw what she did, right?! She destroyed our houses and Stampy's special love garden that he made for me! That monster even ate Olivia, that's how far gone she is!"

"Leave it to Jesse to bring a giant woman back to Beacontown, only for her to reveal her true colours in the matter of an hour!" Lukas cried in anger, gripping his thigh like he had just come out of a deadly war zone.

"Yeah!" Nell shouted, being carried by Radar for the blonde surfer gal was still too weak to walk on her own. "I've dealt with my fair share of bad dudes and dudettes before, but Jesse's inched his way up my list of those people for letting a giant redhead kill us all!"

"Nell, how was I supposed to know that Petra would even do such a thing?!" Jesse replied, becoming visibly annoyed that these people were actually shaming his giant girlfriend as much as they were. "Besides, it was your fault that she ran away from here!"

"G-Guys? I'm fine..." Olivia moaned in a raspy tone as Axel let go of his black girlfriend leaving her to collapse to her knees. He couldn't stand having to carry Olivia when her whole body was drenched in Petra's saliva, hence why he tried to rub it off his sleeves.

"Olivia!" Stampy gasped, holding the drenched woman up for her to make eye contact with the worried child-like adult. "Oh, I'm so glad you're still alive! Stacy told me that Petra ate you! What was it like in there?"

"Well..." Olivia coughed as Stampy held her, completely traumatised by what she had just been through. "It was just as scary as I imagined being eaten by a giant would be. Her dark mouth was dripping with saliva, her tongue was slippery, I would've ended up being a snack for her if I didn't try to delay the inevitable by climbing back up her sticky throat..."

Everyone circling Jesse and his friends panted and coughed at the top of their lungs, lucky that they had even managed to survive Petra's vicious attack on Beacontown.

"Jesse? What are we gonna do now?" Radar perked up, carefully dropping Nell on the stone ground as the blonde surfer gal tried to pull herself back up. "I counted at least twelve casualties during Petra's display of carnage, the good news is that we didn't lose anyone else, but Beacontown is in such a bad spot right now that it's going to take us months to repair."

The brunette started to sweat and gulp, trembling in his skin for he knew that not everyone was going to be happy with his next plan of action.

"Well? What's the plan, Jesse?" The cocoa-skinned boy asked his master while adjusting his glasses.

"Guys... We've gotta get Petra back." Jesse proclaimed. The whole town was filled with silence as everyone stared at Jesse like he was just about as crazy as Petra was.

"Jesse, that's a terrible idea!" Lukas exclaimed. "Do you really think that any of us would want to join you in your quest to find your destructive girlfriend again?! I mean, look around you! She's made this place a mess and we've been kicked, squished, sat on!"

Jesse was finding it harder to stand up for his giant sweetheart as he looked around to see just how bad Petra's carnage-filled rampage was. In addition to watching their houses burn to the ground right in front of them, everyone was also standing in a wide area of Petra's footprints which were all shattered in random positions. "Eugh, even her footprints stink..." One citizen said in disgust as they held their nose.

"You guys just don't understand how Petra feels!" Jesse yelled after letting out a deep breath. "She was only trying to defend herself because you guys were treating her like a monster!"

"Which she is by the way!" Another civilian hollered from beyond the big circle of people. This antagonising of Petra was really starting to piss Jesse off now. He needed to come up with something that would easily change everyone's minds and get them on his side.

"But still, you all saw what happened when she stopped daydreaming and came to her senses for a bit, right?" Jesse asked, hoping to win over the crowd. "She was clearly scared! Frightened and unsure of her actions! And then you guys had to step in and provoke her like the true beasts that you are! This madness wasn't her fault, it was yours!"

Everyone gasped and scowled at their leader when he directly accused them of being the only part of the problem. Why was this suspender-wearing fairy continuing to defend his kaiju-sized girlfriend anyway? Why didn't he figure out that defending a monster would automatically be a death sentence in their eyes? Shocked himself by what Jesse just said, Radar tapped his shoulder, sweating in fear. He was also afraid that blaming everyone wasn't going to win anyone over to his master's side.

"J-Jesse, that's not how you get people to join you..." Radar stammered, fidgeting with his fingers.

"What am I supposed to do, Radar?" Jesse asked, continuing to stare at the circle of people that was starting to close on them. "It seems that no matter what I say, everyone immediately turns against me."

"Just don't blame them for what Petra did." The cinnamon-skinned intern suggested. "You can use those big words all you want, but just try to avoid saying that they're the only problem here, if they even are one."

Jesse sighed before holding his arms up and convincing everyone to be quiet. "Guys... I'm sorry..." The emerald-eyed brunette said, causing some people to perk their ears up and actually listen in on what he had to say. "I know that you and Petra haven't gotten along well at all, what with her acting like a total maniac and tearing Beacontown to shreds... but we need to forget about that for now because this misunderstood giantess realised her mistakes shortly after and ran off into the forest. And what could happen to her out there? She could be on a serious bounty for wrecking this place, and hunters from all over the world could be out to kill her for something that she regrets doing now."

Suddenly realising what could potentially happen to the poor unfairly judged giant redhead, some people in the crowd that surrounded Jesse and his pals started to step out in front of them.

"J-Jesse... I'm sorry if we actually ended up putting Petra's life in danger here..." Bob apologised, panting and holding his knees as he looked down at his feet. Bob was well known for making slime diving popular in Beacontown through the use of the platforms he built in his side of the city. He may not have invented the sport, but he made well-known to the public consensus thanks to his interest in the activity. Bob, with his blond hair and eyebrows along with his blue eyes that didn't look too far off from Nell's lighter ones, wore a blue-and-white-striped shirt, a brown vest with two buttons, a belt, brown trousers, and a matching pair of black shoes.

"It's alright, Bob. We still have plenty of time to find her." Jesse assured Bob, giving him a pat on the back. "Do we, Ivor?"

"Well, Jesse, I did the math again and judging from my calculations, if they are correct, then the growth potion that Petra drank will also come to share the same permanent effects that the shrink potion will have on its consumer if nothing is done to counteract it." Ivor explained, twiddling with his fingers as he made his point.

"In English, Severus Snape!" Axel exclaimed in frustration. Ivor's habit of using big words to explain what his potions would do really made the big brute impatient.

"Basically, if we don't give Petra the antidote within 72 hours, 30 of which have already passed, she'll be a giantess forever." Ivor finished.

Everyone in Beacontown gasped when they realised that Petra could be stuck at that size forever. Even if they were to build a house that was big enough for her to fit inside, the whole town would still have a lot of trouble taking care of her since she got hungry very quickly now, and even Petra would get sick of living the rest of her life as a giantess, never to return to her normal size ever again. "Do we even have enough time to make the antidote, Ivor?" Jesse asked the bearded alchemist.

"Thankfully, when my house was destroyed under her behind, I hid the growth antidote in my basement." Ivor huffed in relief, looking back at what remains of his building and many potions that he would've put to great use sooner or later. Sure enough, there was a ladder that went down to what seemed like nothing but pitch darkness. "It goes down very deep so I don't have to worry about any of my really important potions getting destroyed by say, a giant girl's bottom perhaps."

"But Ivor, didn't you say that your shrink formula was in your house?" Jesse asked, confused at what he was hearing.

"No, I was just overreacting." Ivor laughed, running over to the exposed ladder and beginning his trek down into his gloomy basement.

————

The damp walls of the descent into Ivor's basement created a stagnant smell in the air, which he was used to as he had been down here many times before, but this also meant that the ladder Ivor was climbing down was very wet and slippery from how humid the walls were. The elderly alchemist really needed to watch his footing, otherwise he'd end up falling down into the black abyss and die alone, never to be heard from his peers again.

Eventually, Ivor finally made his way down to the basement without harming himself. The old man looked up to see that his only way out was indicated by a tiny speck of light as the sun shined down on the long hole he had just climbed down.

Ignoring the crowd that surrounded Ivor's hole, all of whom were cheering him on to get the antidote from his basement, he continued forward, setting foot on the equally wet floor as water droplets hit him from the ceiling. They weren't lethal thankfully, as the most they ever did was just slightly annoy the grumpy old man.

"Now then... if I was a growth antidote, where would I be?" Ivor asked himself, even if he did know that this was his own basement that he was exploring. The elderly alchemist walked straight ahead through his linear passageway, holding onto the wet walls that were oozing with water.

After a few seconds of trekking through the dark damp passage, Ivor's drooping black eyes suddenly widened again when he saw the growth antidote he set out to obtain sitting on his delicate stone pedestal. The liquid that resided within the glass bottle was a strange icky mixture of a light and dark green, and the label depicted that of a giant girl's shadow that was very similar to Petra in terms of looks, but crossed out with a red X.

Stopping in his tracks to hesitate, the old man gave his beard a scratch as the ceiling continued to drip above him, the plentiful supply of water droplets landing on the wet floor with plops and tiny splashes. If he remembered anything about how he had designed this basement after the temples in those adventure movies that Jesse would put on for his friends, then taking the antidote from the podium would end up triggering a booby trap which would cause the exit to close on Ivor, leaving him unable to escape unless he got desperate to dig his way out, or at the very worst, die by having the ceiling fall on him. If Ivor wanted to get out of this place alive with what he came down here for, he needed to swap the antidote for something just as heavy as it in the blink of an eye.

Searching the pockets of his olive green coat and pants, Ivor wondered if he could replace the antidote with a regular everyday potion, like a potion of healing or speed. Feeling a round object shuffle around in the pocket of his trousers, he pulled it out to examine the item and see that he had a potion of poison stashed in his pants. How ironic that he was going to replace the thing that would save Petra's life with a potion that would endanger the life of whoever was unfortunate enough to down the deadly beverage without knowing exactly what it was.

"Ahh... This'll be perfect!" The eccentric old man exclaimed, sneaking up to the podium in front of him and twitching the fingers of his left hand, ready to make the switch.

"Now you see it..." Ivor whispered to himself, slowly placing the potion of poison delicately on the pedestal, and then...

"Now you don't!" Upon putting his replacement on the podium, Ivor quickly snatched the antidote from its rightful spot and began to run back to the ladder as fast as he could, fearful of the possibility that the alchemist would've set off his own booby trap regardless of how heavy his substitute potion was. Thankfully, he didn't hear the dreaded sounds of the pedestal disappearing into the ground so he assumed that he would be fine. After all, as much as Ivor was fascinated by how they handled these kind of locations in the movies, he certainly wouldn't go as far to make it so that a giant boulder would roll after whoever was dumb enough to steal his once-in-a-lifetime formula and squash them. That would just be overkill in his opinion.

And so, after stuffing the antidote that would bring Petra back to her normal size in the pocket of his olive-coloured pants, Ivor started to make his ascent back up the ladder. "As much as I had my fun building this basement, I certainly can't wait to get out of it more than anything..." He whined with disgust as his hands and feet constantly collided with the damp squishy ladder.

————

Ivor peered his head out of the hole to be greeted by a circle of people who all clapped and cheered for the elderly alchemist, even if they didn't know if he had obtained the antidote yet. He crawled out of the hole and stood up to his legs, taking the antidote from his pocket to the crowd to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the antidote that will save Petra's life!" He exclaimed with joy. Naturally, showing this elixir off to the crowd earned a collective gasp and more cheering from Ivor's admirers.

"Good job, Ivor!" Jesse said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Are you sure this'll work?"

"Why, there's no doubt in my mind, Jesse!" Ivor replied with a smile. "All we have to do is find Petra, give this to her, have her drink it, and everything will be back to normal!"

Jesse beamed back at Ivor as he watched the old man cradle the antidote in his hands. "Well, let's all get a move on then! We have no time to waste!" He announced as he prepared to give out his orders to everyone around them. "Stampy and Stacy, you go south."

"As you command, Jesse! We'll make sure that we find Petra for you!" Stampy said, his spirits as high as a child like they always have been.

Jesse continued to organise his groups according to plan. "Axel and Olivia, you head east. Radar and Nell will go north. And me and Ivor will go west. Everyone else will act as backup eyes for each of our four groups."

Upon hearing Jesse's intentions, everyone stomped their feet and lined up into the four groups that their leader had mentioned. Stampy and Stacy were to head south, Axel and Olivia east, Radar and Nell north, and Jesse and Ivor west. And to increase their chances of finding Petra in the middle of nowhere, an equal amount of civilians were added to each group so they can act as extra eyes.

"Alright everyone, let's go and get Petra back!" Jesse exclaimed, pointing at the big red gate in front of them as it opened before their very eyes. With a big loud collective cheer, everyone ran as fast as they could towards the exit, determined to find the lost giantess.


End file.
